Farsa Matrimonial
by AnaMa9507
Summary: Los mejores amigos de Lizzie y Fitzwilliam planean una fuga para casarse. Fitzwilliam ayuda a planearlo todo pero Lizzie, intenta detenerlo. Cuando el matrimonio se lleva a cabo los dos acompañan a la pareja hasta la cabaña del lago del padre de la novia. Allí encuentran a los padres e intentando mantener el precipitado matrimonio en secreto dicen que Lizzie y Fitz se han casado.
1. Chapter 1

**FARSA MATRIMONIAL**

Lizzie Bennet pasó la mano por el cristal empañado de la ventanilla del taxi. Aquél era el lugar. Capilla «Siempre Felices», con letras en rosa y blanco, era fácil de encontrar. Entregó al taxista el dinero y bajó con su pequeña bolsa de mano. Se preguntó qué le podría haber ocurrido a Jane para fugarse a Reno. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que pararla.

Se apresuró por el camino nevado hacia la capilla. Sonaba un órgano. Imaginó que Jane la esperaría. Antes de llegar la puerta se abrió. Atravesó el umbral. En la entrada no había nadie, sólo ella y el hombre que le sujetaba la puerta.

-¿Lizzie Bennet?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Alto de rasgos oscuros: pelo negro, ojos azules, traje negro. Su barbilla recién afeitada tenía sombras negras.

-¿Si? -contestó.

-Casi íbamos a empezar sin ti -dijo agarrando su bolsa-. Por aquí, yo te guardaré esto.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Lo siento, creí que Jane te habría hablado de mí. Soy Fitzwilliam Darcy -dijo sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes blancos y dos hoyuelos.

Desde luego era el tipo de Jane, se dijo. Demasiado atractivo, tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

-Creí que me dijo que se iba a casar con... –vaciló.

-¿Charles Bingley? Sí, así es si no llegamos tarde. Yo soy el padrino.

Aquello comenzaba a tener sentido. Jane le había comentado algo sobre un amigo de Charles, pero estaba tan preocupada por la noticia de su boda que no le había prestado atención. Lo único que quería hacer era hablar con ella sobre la locura que iba a cometer.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerle entrar en razón a Charles?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, convencerle para que haga las cosas bien.

-¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿Te refieres a hacer esto mismo pero con siete damas de honor, una orquesta y quinientos invitados sentados a cenar que aseguren la bancarrota de su padre?

Aquella contestación era típica de los hombres. No pensaban sino en el dinero.

-No creo que eso arruinara a Warren Hurst, pero no, no me refería a eso. Cuando se entere su madre la va a destrozar.

Ése era verdaderamente el quid de la cuestión. No podía soportar que nadie hiciera daño a Louisa Hurst.

-Jane ya no es una niña, ¿no va a cumplir treinta años el mes que viene?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que está desesperada por casarse? Ha estado comprometida dos veces y desde luego ha tenido muchas proposiciones aparte de ésta. Podía haberse casado hace tiempo. Sólo estaba esperando al hombre adecuado.

-Entonces tienes razón. Charles es el hombre adecuado. Y ambos son ya adultos, saben lo que hacen.

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre?, se preguntó. Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarla.

-¿Dónde está Jane?

-Esperándote en el salón femenino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? -dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Espera un minuto, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué? -preguntó dándose la vuelta de nuevo y sin disimular su irritación.

-Necesitarás esto -dijo acercándose para darle una caja de la floristería.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo habitual en estos casos, un ramo para la novia y un ramillete de los que se ponen en la cintura para la madrina. Ya he cortado una flor para el novio. Se la llevaré a Charles mientras tú recoges a Jane. –

- ¿Y dónde está Charles?

-En el salón masculino intentando no salir corriendo.

-¿Qué? Escucha, si se lo está pensando mejor entonces debemos hacerles un favor e intervenir ahora mismo.

-Pero si sólo tiene miedo de que Jane cambie de opinión. No se ha cansado de repetir que no se casaría si tú no venías -dijo mirando el reloj-. Quedan diez minutos, así que por favor, trae a Jane.

Aunque había dicho «por favor» el tono era el de una orden. Quizá estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente viviera pendiente de él y lo obedeciera. Si era así desde luego aquel día iba a conocer una nueva experiencia. Se dio la vuelta sin contestar y se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que ponía «novias». Sacaría a Jane de allí. Los sacaría a ambos ella sola ya que Fitzwilliam Darcy no estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Empujó la puerta y encontró a Jane frente a un espejo. Estaba girando y su vestido de punto rosa se enrollaba en sus piernas.

-¡Lizzie, por fin has venido! -dijo corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola del brazo-. He estado esperándote. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Flores -contestó buscando un lugar donde dejarlas-. Escucha, Jane, tenemos que hablar.

Jane tomó la caja, la llevó a un sofá y la abrió sacando las rosas del paquete y esparciendo su olor por la habitación.

-Rosas blancas y orquídeas blancas. ¿No son preciosas? Las ha comprado Fitzwilliam, ¿no? Es tan amable. Nos ha ayudado a organizarlo todo. Charles tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como él.

-«Amable» no es precisamente el adjetivo que yo usaría para hablar de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-Lo sé. Es realmente atractivo, ¿verdad? No tanto como Charles, claro, pero en su estilo está muy bien.

No tenía intención de discutir sobre Fitzwilliam. Ella y Jane nunca se habían sentido atraídas por los mismos hombres. Además tenía algo más importante de qué hablar. Se preguntaba cómo iba a lograr convencerla para que abandonara una idea tan precipitada.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Jane sacando el ramillete.

-Se supone que es para mí, pero déjalo, tenemos que hablar. Esto no está bien, y tú lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo mi abuela llevar las flores en la cintura.

A Jane le gustaba malinterpretarla a propósito.

-Estoy hablando de la boda.

Jane continuó mirando las flores sin hacerle caso.

Por fin alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo. Te lo sujetaré al pelo. Acércate al tocador y te lo pondré -Lizzie no se movió-. ¿Por qué no quitas ese abrigo? Te debes estar asando.

-No te cases hoy -rogó Lizzie mientras se lo quitaba.

-Pero lo amo -contestó Jane dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirarla.

-Lo conoces hace sólo cuatro semanas. No es suficiente para casarte.

-Tú trabajas con él. ¿Acaso no se comporta bien en la oficina? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-No, por supuesto que no. Es un chico estupendo, sino no te lo hubiera presentado, pero piensa en tus padres, en tu madre.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago. Se supone que madre no debe excitarse. ¿Y qué crees que ocurriría si organizo una gran boda?

-¿Y cómo crees que se pondrá cuando le digas que te has fugado y te has casado con un hombre al que sólo conoces hace un mes?

-Exactamente, no voy a hacer eso. Les presentaré a Charles y les daré tiempo para que vayan conociéndolo. Luego se lo contaré -dijo acercándose a Lizzie y haciéndola sentarse frente al espejo-. Y ahora déjame que te arregle el pelo.

Lizzie se hundió en la silla y se quedó mirando al reflejo de Jane en el espejo. Era incapaz de pensar en un argumento que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Jane le quitó el pasador y comenzó a peinarla. -Tienes un pelo castaño rojizo precioso. -Es rojo -contestó Lizzie automáticamente.

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que se habían dicho al conocerse en el Elisabeth Woods School, un colegio sólo para señoritas.

-¿Son naturales los rizos?

-Desde luego -contestó Lizzie sonriendo.

-Me gustaría tener el pelo como tú.

Habían repetido y rememorado aquellas palabras muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

Lizzie nunca se había podido explicar que Jane, cuyo pelo rubio formaba una perfecta cortina brillante hasta los hombros, pudiera envidiar su melena. Era un misterio, -y ni la había creído entonces ni la creía en ese momento. Sin embargo le gustaba que se lo dijera.

-Y ahora quieta -dijo sujetándole las flores con una horquilla detrás de la cabeza-. Te queda muy bien.

-¿Jane? -llamaron desde detrás de la puerta-. ¿Estás lista? Es un poco tarde.

-Sólo un minuto más.

Lizzie se levantó y miró a Jane a los ojos.

-Probablemente nos queremos más de lo que se quieren las hermanas, no deseo otra cosa más que tu felicidad. Pero también quiero a tu madre. Sé que piensas que ella haría lo que tú le pidieras, pero no tenía por qué recogerme cuando mi madre murió. No tenía por qué cuidarme y quererme. Lo hizo porque es una bellísima persona, y no puedo soportar pensar el daño que esto le va a causar. Por favor, no te cases hoy. Espera sólo un par de meses. ¿Qué pueden importarte un mes o dos más?

-¿Por qué sigues intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión? Esto es lo que quiero. Es lo que quiere Charles. Va a ser para siempre, pero quiero que ese siempre comience hoy. Por favor, Lizzie, deséame felicidad y sé mi madrina de boda como habíamos planeado desde niñas.

Tenía que admitirlo. Jane iba a casarse y nada la iba a parar. Louisa y Warren sufrirían, eso era cierto. Había intentado protegerlos, pero bajo la rubia cabellera y los ojos azules de Jane se escondía una voluntad de hierro. Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Lizzie contestó.

-Está bien, ya vamos.

El rostro de Jane se iluminó. La abrazó fuerte y dijo:

-Nunca sabrás lo que esto significa para mí. ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Me alegro por ti.

Era cierto. Una lágrima a punto de salir, sin embargo, contradecía sus palabras.

Fitzwilliam se apoyó contra la pared y observó a Charles andando a grandes zancadas de un lado a otro. Hacía años que lo conocía, pero nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

Mejor sería que aquella pelirroja amiga de Jane no lo estropeara todo. Si lo hacía Charles se iba a hundir. De pronto Charles paró.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de todo.

-Ya me lo has dicho unas cinco veces -dijo sonriendo y compadeciéndose de su amigo.

Si aquél era el resultado del amor, más valía no amar.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero tengo que repetírtelo. Nunca lo olvidaré. Lo digo en serio. Si alguna vez puedo devolverte el favor, dímelo.

-No creo que me case, así que no será necesario.

-Ahora dices eso, pero espera a que conozcas a la mujer de tu vida.

No tenía sentido discutir. Había conocido a muchos hombres que habían pasado por esa situación y todos decían lo mismo. Algunos seguían aún casados y otros no, pero el matrimonio los había transformado a todos. Bueno, no es que eso fuera malo, si es que era lo que querían. Pero no se veía a sí mismo en esa situación.

La puerta del salón femenino se abrió y Jane salió con Lizzie, que seguía sin parecer muy contenta. Lo cierto era que su estado de ánimo no tenía importancia siempre que asistiese a la ceremonia.

-Ya estamos listas -dijo Jane agarrándose del brazo de Charles, que estaba como en las nubes.

Era comprensible, se dijo Fitzwilliam. Jane estaba guapísima: alta, rubia. Hacían una buena pareja. Sin embargo, pensó, parecía cansada al lado de Lizzie Bennet. Justo en ese momento Lizzie lo miró. Con el ceño algo fruncido y el mentón desafiante, parecía que le echaba a él la culpa de algo. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lizzie.

-Eso era lo que iba a preguntar yo.

-Estabas ahí contra la pared como si fueras un semáforo, pero no sé qué tratas de decir.

-Sólo me preguntaba si todo estaba en orden.

-Todo perfecto. No podría ser mejor. Estoy a punto de ver cómo mi mejor amiga se casa sin que estén sus padres presentes, que ni siquiera lo saben.

-Las parejas se fugan y se casan constantemente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Está claro que tú no lo comprendes -dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando las orquídeas y las rosas en su cabellera rizada.

-Al final te has puesto mis flores. Te quedan muy bien en el pelo.

Lizzie se dio la vuelta para mirarlo ruborizado pero manteniendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Ha sido idea de Jane, no mía. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de «mis flores»?

-Le ayudé a Charles a prepararlo todo.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien escogió la capilla «Siempre Felices»? ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que acaso la capilla «Cásate Entre La Nieve» cerraba en invierno?

-Sí. Ya sé que no es una catedral pero a ellos no les importa, así que no veo por qué te preocupa a ti.

Ella pareció dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque otra vez, de modo que él levantó una mano y dijo:

-De acuerdo, no me lo digas, no lo entendería, ¿no?

-Exacto -dijo elevando el mentón y enseñando el cuello.

La verdad era que tenía un cuello extraordinariamente largo. O quizá era que con el pelo recogido lo parecía. Y algo en su piel, blanca y cremosa, unida a ese pelo rojizo invitaba a darle un mordisco y a besarla. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo. También tenía un carácter tremendo. Era una gata, y justo en ese momento parecía dispuesta a arañarlo, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? -preguntó Lizzie-. Hace un momento ibas a tirar la puerta para que saliéramos, y ahora estamos aquí parados.

-Se nos ha pasado el turno, pero la señora Byrd ha dicho que los casará enseguida -contestó Fitzwilliam mirando su reloj-. Y debe de ser ya.

Como si hubiera estado planeado, justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y se oyeron voces y risas. Fitzwilliam se dio la vuelta y trató de bajar a los novios de las nubes.

-Ha llegado el momento.

-¿Es la hora? ¿Estamos listos? ¿No falta nada?

Pobre Charles. Siempre había sido un gran ejecutivo. Manejaba un montón de proyectos al mismo tiempo. Y sin embargo en ese momento no podía ni con su boda.

Fitzwilliam buscó en su bolsillo.

-Aquí tengo el anillo. Seguidnos. Creo que tenemos que abrir la marcha -dijo volviéndose a Lizzie y ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella se quedó mirando su brazo y luego puso una mano sobre su puño con solemnidad. Aún parecía enfadada. No, no era eso. Estaba triste. Le dio unos golpecitos con la mano que le quedaba libre, contrastando su piel morena con la blancura de la suya, y le dijo al oído:

-También tengo pañuelo por si te hace falta durante la ceremonia.

-No seas tonto. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? No soy yo la que se casa.

De pie junto a Jane observó cómo la señora Byrd se levantaba del órgano para dirigir la ceremonia entre cestos de flores de plástico. Parecía que lo iba a hacer todo ella sola. Debía de haber estudiado en el mismo colegio para expertos eficientes que Fitzwilliam Darcy. Si torcía la cabeza hacia la derecha lo vería, pero prefirió centrar su atención en la señora Byrd. Fitzwilliam tenía algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Sobre todo cuando dejaba su mirada fija en ella con esos ojos azules. Parecía que se la iba a comer. La señora Byrd tenía delante un enorme libro de ceremonias, pero según parecía no necesitaba consultarlo. Miró a los novios sonriendo y comenzó:

-Queridos amigos...

En pocos minutos Jane estaría casada. Su mejor amiga, casi hermana, se marchaba para siempre. De hecho en espíritu ya la había abandonado. Al salir del salón femenino se había dirigido hacia Charles como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Nunca había actuado así con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con aquellos dos novios que tuvo. En realidad la boda no era ninguna sorpresa. Era de esperar. La habían planeado miles de veces durante aquellos dos compromisos. Jane era una persona que necesitaba casarse, necesitaba pertenecer a alguien que le entregara su vida.

A partir de aquel momento la vería mucho menos. Al menos eso era lo que había ocurrido con otras amigas que se habían casado. Incluso había perdido el contacto con muchas de ellas. Era algo natural, siempre ocurría. Y cuando tuvieran mitos descubrirían que ya no tenían nada en común.

La señora Byrd estaba de nuevo sentada al órgano eléctrico interpretando a Mendelssohn. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Acaso la ceremonia había terminado? No se había enterado de nada. Jane y Charles salieron casi corriendo de la capilla. Fitzwilliam le ofreció el brazo. Elevó la vista y encontró esos ojos celestes. Parecía preocupado. -Quizá deberías llorar.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, pareces tan triste.

-No seas tonto -dijo elevando el mentón y agarrando su brazo-. Vamos.

Era ridículo marchar del brazo con él como si aquella ceremonia tuviera algo de formal, pero Fitzwilliam parecía tener muy claro cómo debían ser las cosas. Jane y Charles esperaban fuera.

-Por fin -dijo Jane-. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Estamos casados!

Se acercó a Charles y lo besó de lleno, Charles le devolvió el beso. Lizzie sonrió y esperó a que terminaran. Miró su reloj. Probablemente querrían ir a comer a algún sitio, aunque era muy tarde. Si se daban prisa podría tomar el último vuelo de vuelta a San Francisco y no tendría que quedarse a dormir en Reno. Quería volver a su apartamento, se sentía rara. Por fin dejaron de besarse.

-Tenemos que ir por los abrigos -dijo Jane dirigiéndose al salón femenino.

De pronto Jane se volvió y le tiró el ramo de flores. Antes de que pudiera contestar Lizzie lo cazó al vuelo instintivamente.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Te toca! -rió Jane.

-Querrás decir que me has atrapado -respondió Lizzie.

Jane sabía muy bien que Lizzie nunca hubiera intentado agarrar el ramo de flores de una novia a propósito.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Fitzwilliam-. Se supone que deberías estar contenta. Si agarras el ramo, ¿no significa eso que tú serás la próxima en casarte?

-No seas tonto, eso son supersticiones.

-¡Deja ya de decir eso!

-¿De decir qué?

-Que soy tonto. No soy tonto.

-Magnífico -dijo poniendo las flores en sus manos-. Entonces toma esto porque yo no tengo intención de casarme.

.

.

.

_Hola! Leí esta historia y pensé "tengo que compartirla", la historia original es de Judith Janeway; los personajes (algunos) son de Jane Austen. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Un beso_

**_AnaMa_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie miraba por la ventana del coche de Fitzwilliam mientras viajaban por la autopista. Oía el rumor de las voces de Jane y Charles en el asiento de atrás. Sobre su regazo tenía el ramo de flores. Fitzwilliam se lo había devuelto con una mirada tan desafiante que no se había atrevido a rechazarlo. El perfume de las flores la invadía.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cabaña?

Se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa. Fitzwilliam se iba a llevar una sorpresa. La abuela de Jane, acostumbrada a la vida de ciudad, había llamado a aquella casa frente al lago la «cabaña», y luego todos la habían seguido llamando así. Seguro que a Jane no se le había ocurrido ni pensar que Charles y Fitzwilliam esperaban una cabaña de verdad.

-Ya casi hemos llegado. Te avisaré cuando tengas que girar.

Era lógico que Jane hubiera querido pasar su primera noche de bodas allí. El lago Tahoe era un lugar precioso y la casa más lujosa que cualquier hotel. Jane había insistido en que Fitzwilliam y ella fueran con ellos a comer y a celebrarlo, y no había podido negarse. Sólo tendría que asegurarse de salir a tiempo hacia el aeropuerto.

-Este lago y estas montañas son increíbles. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito -dijo Fitzwilliam.

-¿No habías estado aquí nunca? -preguntó Lizzie-. Creía que eras de San Francisco.

-No, vine a vivir a San Francisco hace sólo un par de semanas. Sólo he visto la ciudad, no he tenido tiempo de ver el resto de California.

-La cabaña es la tercera a la izquierda, entra por entre esos pilares de piedra -se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Jane-: ¿Estás segura de que no iba a venir nadie a pasar el fin de semana? -

-Estoy segura. Mamá y papá tienen una fiesta esta noche.

Las casas de ese lado del lago estaban bastante retiradas de la carretera y tenían un aspecto lujoso. Fitzwilliam había reducido la velocidad y observaba cada una de ellas al pasar. Probablemente en ese momento se estaría imaginando la verdad. Nada más girar, vieron la de la familia de Jane, de piedra de río y cedro entre altísimos pinos.

-¿Cabaña? ¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó parando delante del porche frontal.

-Así es como le llamó siempre mi abuela -dijo Jane-. Vosotros dos, escuchad. Nuestro plan es el siguiente. Fitzwilliam y Charles irán a la tienda y comprarán algo de comer. Mientras tanto Lizzie y yo encenderemos las chimeneas. Es mucho más agradable comer aquí que en un restaurante.

Lizzie salió del coche. No era una división de tareas muy justa. Encender las chimeneas sólo supondría encender unas cuantas cerillas puesto que la persona que cuidaba de la casa siempre dejaba la leña preparada. Sin embargo quería quedarse a solas con Jane. Deseaba decirle que se sentía muy feliz por ella. Y además se libraría un rato de Fitzwilliam. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Jane y Charles querían emparejarlos.

Jane siguió a Lizzie, y Fitzwilliam y Charles se fueron con el coche.

-Aquí están las llaves -comentó Jane intentando abrir.

La puerta se resistía. Lizzie sujetaba el ramo de novia. De pronto se abrió y al otro lado apareció Louisa Hurst.

-¡Jane, Lizzie! Estaba segura de que había oído el ruido de un coche. No sabíamos que pensabais venir este fin de semana.

Entonces Louisa se quedó mirando el ramo de novia.

-Mamá, no te lo vas a creer. Es de lo más romántico. Lizzie acaba de casarse.

.

Se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía que decir algo, pero era incapaz. Louisa Hurst la miró dolida. Lizzie le había hecho daño. Justo lo que nunca hubiera deseado, Y todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso Jane? se preguntó.

Louisa se recobró y se apresuró a abrirle los brazos.

-¡Querida mía, qué felicidad! -exclamó abrazándola y besándola-. Pero no os quedéis ahí en la puerta. Entrad y contádmelo todo. ¿Dónde está el novio?

-Se ha ido con el padrino a comprar comida -dijo Jane-. Queríamos hacer una pequeña celebración en la cabaña.

-¿Quién es el novio? ¿Lo conozco?

-Se llama Fitzwilliam Darcy, y acaba de raptarla ahora mismo. Es un hombre terrible. Espera a conocerlo.

Lizzie seguía inmóvil. Jane era capaz de hablar y hablar aparentando inocencia aunque hubiera hecho cualquier barbaridad. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Yo...

-¿Qué ocurre Lizzie? -preguntó Louisa.

-Le preocupa molestaros a ti y a papá -se adelantó Jane a decir acercándose a su madre y haciéndole una señal a Lizzie-. Me dijiste el otro día que teníais una fiesta esta noche.

-La cancelaron en el último momento, gracias a Dios, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Pero pasad y quitaos los abrigos. Tenéis que contarme toda la historia.

-Espera, mami -dijo Jane tomando a Lizzie del brazo-. Lizzie y yo queremos dejar nuestras cosas arriba y peinarnos un poco. Es sólo un minuto. Bajaremos enseguida.

Lizzie se soltó pero subió las escaleras. Tenía que decirle un par de cosas a Jane. Se paró a mitad de camino. Louisa las observaba preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Warren? -preguntó.

-En el lago, por supuesto, examinando el nivel del agua -explicó con una sonrisa que pareció borrar la preocupación de su rostro.

Eso significaba que acababan de llegar. Lo primero que hacía Warren cuando llegaba a la casa del lago era examinar el nivel del agua. Si no hubiera llegado tarde a la capilla habrían llegado antes que Louisa y Warren y entonces Jane no habría mentido. La siguió por las escaleras. Sin decir una palabra entraron en la habitación de Jane. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Lizzie se dirigió directamente a la cama y tiró en ella el ramo de flores, los guantes y el abrigo.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Sé que estás enfadada -dijo Jane quitándose ella también el abrigo.

-¿Enfadada? No estoy enfadada, estoy furiosa, disgustada, molesta y atónita. ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? No va a tardar ni diez minutos en averiguar la verdad y tú vas a quedar fatal.

-No tiene por qué averiguar nada si tú y Fitzwilliam no se lo decís.

-Exacto. Fitzwilliam va a pensar que te has vuelto loca y les contará la verdad. Luego llamará al psiquiátrico para que vengan por ti. ¿Y qué me dices de Charles? ¿No acabas de comprometerte con él «hasta que la muerte os separe»? ¿O es que te ha firmado un acuerdo prematrimonial en el que dice que se conforma con lo que sea hasta que a ti te convenga?

-Charles lo comprenderá -dijo Jane seria-. No quería decirlo pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Lizzie al ver que no terminaba la frase.

-Mamá está peor del corazón.

-¿Peor? -repitió hundiéndose en la cama.

-Sí, por eso no quería decírselo. No debe llevarse disgustos.

-No lo sabía. Cenamos juntas el otro día y no me dijo ni una palabra.

-Bueno, ya la conoces. Nunca quiere hablar de ello. Siempre quiere que finjamos que no ocurre nada. Bastante susto se ha llevado ya. Imagínate qué habría sucedido si le digo que la que se ha casado soy yo

-Pero podías haber dicho simplemente que veníamos de la boda de cualquier otra persona.

-Bueno, no se me ocurrió, no soy tan rápida. Ahora la mentira ya está contada, tenemos que seguir con ella. Es sólo una tarde. Luego Fitzwilliam nos llevará al aeropuerto de Reno.

-Con Louisa y Warren no va a ser sólo cuestión de una tarde.

-Olvídate de las invitaciones. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarles mañana y decirles que Fitzwilliam y tú estáis de acuerdo en que ha sido un error casaros.

-¿Y qué pasa con Charles y con Fitzwilliam? ¿Estarán de acuerdo?

-Yo hablaré con Charles. Tú encárgate de Fitzwilliam.

-¿Yo? Pero si no lo conozco de nada. ¿Qué pretendes que le diga? Lo siento, ya sé que no nos conocemos pero ¿te importaría hacer como que acabamos de casarnos?¿Es que no puede decírselo Charles?

-No hay tiempo. Tenemos que hablar con ellos antes de que los vean mamá y papá -Jane se quitó el anillo de compromiso e intentó ponérselo a Lizzie-. Toma, póntelo.

-Eh, para, no me vale -exclamó Lizzie retirando la mano.

-Te tiene que valer. Mamá nunca te creerá si no llevas un anillo.

En eso tenía razón, Louisa no la creería sin el anillo. Y si llegara a sospechar la verdad el shock sería tremendo. No sólo porque Jane se hubiera fugado para casarse, sino porque además no la había avisado.

-Espera, déjame a mí -dijo Lizzie esforzándose por meterse el anillo.

Le estaba pequeño. Sacárselo iba a ser difícil. Lo miró. No era de su estilo, pero simbolizaba la unión de Jane y Charles.

-No sé cómo puedes separarte de él.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Además es sólo para una tarde. Vamos abajo antes de que lleguen. Recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte inmensamente feliz. De esa forma todo saldrá bien.

.

Fitzwilliam entró de nuevo con el coche entre los dos pilares de piedra que daban a la casa.

-La familia de Jane tiene una buena cabaña.

-Es grande, ¿verdad? La construyeron como casa de verano a principios de siglo. ¡Los Hurst de San Francisco! Me alegro de que Jane quiera esperar un poco para presentarme como su marido. No estoy muy seguro de que esté preparado.

-¿Crees que serán unos snobs?

-Jane no lo es, así que supongo que su familia tampoco. Pero ya sabes, son una de esas viejas familias de fortuna, y con una sola hija. Excepto Lizzie, claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «excepto Lizzie»? No son hermanas, ¿no? -preguntó mientras reducía la velocidad.

Entonces Jane y Lizzie salieron por la puerta principal.

-No, no son hermanas. La familia de Jane la recogió cuando la madre de Lizzie murió. Ellas se sienten como hermanas. Y qué, ¿te gusta Lizzie?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Lizzie y Jane se acercaron corriendo poniéndose delante del coche. Fitzwilliam paró en seco.

-¿Qué diablos ... ?

Apagó el motor. Lizzie abrió la puerta. Él salió y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de locura es ésta? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay hielo? El coche podía haber patinado, te podía haber atropellado.

Lizzie no respondió. Deslizó los brazos por su cuello, cerró los ojos y lo besó en la boca. Fitzwilliam vaciló. Puso las manos en sus caderas agarrándola con fuerza para rechazarla, pero la dulzura de aquella boca presionando sobre la suya lo dejó paralizado por unos minutos. De pronto ella interrumpió el beso y abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes? se preguntó Fitzwilliam.

-Lo siento -susurró Lizzie contra su boca.

Aquellas palabras lo despertaron por fin. La apartó un poco.

-Está bien, tortolitos -los llamó Jane-, dejadlo ya y ayudadnos a llevar esto adentro.

Fitzwilliam miró a su alrededor. Jane y Charles estaban al otro lado del coche con los paquetes. Charles lo miraba haciéndole una débil señal para que mirara hacia el porche de la casa. Miró en esa dirección y vio a una pareja de pie. El hombre era alto y con el pelo cano, y la mujer era casi igual que Jane pero mayor. Sonreían y lo saludaban con la mano. El asintió, sonrió y le preguntó a Lizzie entre dientes:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Son los padres de Jane. Ella les ha dicho que tú y yo nos hemos casado hoy. No quería decirles la verdad, así que por favor, sigue el juego. Es sólo una tarde.

-Es en broma, ¿no? Charles te ha pedido que me gastes una broma -inquirió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No es ninguna broma -contestó Lizzie deslizando las manos por su pecho-. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero la madre de Jane padece del corazón. Un susto podría matarla.

-No es una buena idea.

Lizzie volvió la vista hacia el porche. Fitzwilliam la imitó. Charles llevaba todas las bolsas y Jane, agarrando de los brazos a sus padres, intentaba convencerlos para que entraran en la casa.

-Enseguida vamos para allá -gritó Lizzie.

Los Hurst volvieron a saludarlos y se dejaron llevar adentro. Entonces ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme.

-No. Cuando se cuentan mentiras siempre te acaban pillando. Iremos adentro, diremos la verdad y dejaremos que Charles y Jane lo arreglen todo ellos solitos.

Fitzwilliam comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Lizzie caminó a su lado pero al llegar a las escaleras gritó y se cayó. Él se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con una pierna estirada y la otra escondida bajo la falda.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó agachándose para ayudarla y ofreciéndole una mano.

-Perfectamente -contestó sin agarrar su mano.

Fitzwilliam dio un paso atrás esperando a que se levantara pero justo cuando apoyó el pie vio que Lizzie hacía una mueca de dolor. La agarró antes de que volviera a caerse y la sujetó por la cintura.

-Te has debido de torcer un tobillo.

-Estoy perfectamente -replicó agarrándose a su abrigo.

-Sí, muy bien.

Fitzwilliam la tomó en brazos. Ella se agarró a su cuello con las manos heladas.

-Y además estás helada.

La llevó por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

Ella sintió un escalofrío y se acurrucó en su cuello. Charles abrió la puerta nada más acercarse ellos como si hubieran estado esperándolos. Jane estaba a su lado.

-¡Qué romántico! -suspiró Jane-. ¡La lleva en brazos para atravesar el umbral!

-Se resbaló en el hielo -explicó Fitzwilliam-. Creo que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Lizzie se deslizó desde sus brazos al suelo apoyando ambos pies. Él se quedó mirándola.

-¿Pero y tu tobillo?

Lizzie lo rodeó por el cuello y sonrió mientras decía en un tono suave pero serio:

-Te dije que me encontraba perfectamente bien.

-Me has tendido una trampa -contestó él apartando sus brazos.

-Por favor, sigue el juego -rogó en voz baja-. Es importante.

Lizzie se dio la vuelta para mirar a los Hurst, de pie, sonriendo.

-Éste es Fitzwilliam Darcy. Fitzwilliam, me gustaría que conocieras a Louisa y Warren Hurst.

Los Hurst dieron un paso adelante para saludarlo con una calurosa sonrisa de bienvenida. No podía negarse a estrecharles la mano, pero Lizzie Bennet desde luego no iba a manipularlo de aquel modo.

-Señora Hurst, es un placer conocerla -dijo estrechando una mano tan frágil que casi la estrujó-. Señor Hurst, ¿qué tal está usted?

-Llámame Warren, por favor, estamos en familia.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Tenía que acabar con esa farsa. Miró a Charles, pero él evitó su mirada, así que se volvió hacia Lizzie.

-En realidad no estamos casados, ¿verdad Lizzie?

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Lizzie lo agarró del brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Me parece mentira.

Jane y Charles rieron. Tendría que hablar también con Charles más tarde. Por el momento bastaba con Lizzie.

-La verdad es que los dos parecéis un poco aturdidos. Bueno, ya se os pasará.

¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Vamos al salón.

Louisa Hurst los llevó a todos hacia un enorme salón con una chimenea de piedra en un extremo. Fitzwilliam agarró a Lizzie de la muñeca para retenerla.

-Lo siento, Fitzwilliam -susurró ella-. De verdad que lo siento. Pero por favor, ¿no podrías fingir sólo un par de horas?

-No dejaré que me manipules -dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

-No ha sido idea mía. Fue Jane. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea de fingir que estoy casada contigo? -dijo en un murmullo que, a pesar del tono, conservaba plenamente su vehemencia.

Él abrió la boca para contestar pero luego la cerró. Tal y como lo había dicho, casarse con él sonaba a algo repulsivo. ¿Era ésa la opinión que tenía de él?

-En ese caso acabemos cuanto antes -contestó soltándola y acercándose a donde estaban todos.

-¡Fitzwilliam! - lo llamó Lizzie.

Él no hizo caso.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Louisa Hurst asombrada al verlo acercarse.

-Sí -contestó él.

-¿Qué ... ? -comenzó Louisa a preguntar levantándose del sofá.

Estaba pálida. Antes de terminar la frase se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y se volvió a hundir en el asiento.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Jane inclinándose hacia ella en el asiento.

-Louisa, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó Warren poniéndose en pie.

-¡Louisa! -gritó Lizzie cruzando la habitación apresuradamente y arrodillándose a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es sólo que me puse de pie demasiado deprisa.

Warren pareció creerla y volvió a sentarse, pero Lizzie permaneció a su lado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura -contestó Louisa dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla a Lizzie.

Louisa estaba más pálida aún que Lizzie. Quizá ella tuviera razón. Quizá Louisa podía caer enferma si sufría un shock. Fitzwilliam se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se preguntó qué haría.

-Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Fitzwilliam –dijo Louisa.

Lizzie se volvió para mirarlo en silencio pero con expresión acusadora.

-Señora Hurst...

-Por favor, llámame Louisa. Como dice Warren, ahora eres de nuestra familia.

-Louisa, entonces. El caso es que siento como si estuviéramos imponiéndoos nuestra presencia a ti y a Warren. Pensábamos comer algo y volver a San Francisco, pero no quisiera que resultáramos una molestia, no quisiera interferir en vuestros planes.

-No podemos tener ningún plan mejor. Celebrar vuestra boda con vosotros es maravilloso, es una ocasión única. Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido terriblemente, pero ha sido una buena sorpresa. Siéntate Fitzwilliam, por favor -dijo señalándole un pequeño sofá de apenas dos plazas cerca de ella.

Fitzwilliam se sentó y Louisa izó a Lizzie indicándole que se sentara al lado de su marido. Al hacerlo sus muslos se rozaron por la escasez del espacio. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído «gracias». Luego se puso derecha de nuevo. Fitzwilliam captó el olor de las rosas de su pelo con aquel movimiento de cabeza. Se volvió para mirarla de perfil. Tenía un cuello adorable. Tan adorable que apenas se fijó en su duro mentón.

Quizá debería demostrarle que ella no era la única persona terca entre los presentes, se dijo Fitzwilliam a sí mismo. Podía acceder a fingir que era su marido, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que le fuera a poner las cosas fáciles, Se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había besado sin previo aviso, así que le demostraría qué se sentía cuando te manipulaban sin explicación alguna.

La rodeó por los hombros con toda naturalidad. Ella se volvió y le mostró una sonrisa radiante. Era toda una mentirosa, pensó. Entonces la atrajo a su lado y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse, pero siguió tirando de ella hasta que por fin se hundió en el asiento con él.

-Charles nos ha contado que fue él quien os presentó -comentó Warren aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí, se puede decir que él es el responsable de todo -contestó Fitzwilliam mirándolo.

Charles lo miró lleno de inocencia. En cuanto lo pillara a solas se iba a enterar, pensó.

-Parece que ha sido un romance rápido -intervino Louisa como preguntando.

-Sí, yo diría que instantáneo; ¿verdad cariño? -contestó inclinándose hacia Lizzie y besándola en el cuello.

Ella se puso completamente rígida, pero no se apartó. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado en donde la había besado. Tiró de ella y la miró. No se atrevía ni a mirarlo. El rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Un punto a su favor.

-¿Y tus padres? -preguntó Louisa.

-Sus padres han muerto -se apresuró a contestar Lizzie-. Tuvieron un accidente de coche hace cinco años.

-Siento mucho oír eso -contestó Louisa.

También sus padres sentirían mucho oír que estaban muertos, se dijo Fitzwilliam.

Seguro que se sentían vivitos y coleando.

-Y no tiene más familia -añadió Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam la miró. Aquella mujer era un pequeño diablo. Una asesina pelirroja de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes. Ella le devolvió la mirada con expresión de inocencia y con una de esas tiernas sonrisas dedicadas «sólo para ti».

-Bien, Fitzwilliam -dijo Warren-, pues ahora ya tienes familia porque al casarte con Lizzie nosotros también entramos en el lote.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Fitzwilliam con voz ronca. Aquella era buena gente, pensó. Era una barbaridad engañarlos así –Lizzie y yo pensamos que la familia es muy importante. Hasta tal punto lo pensamos que vamos a ponernos inmediatamente manos a la obra para tener una nuestra muy pronto. ¿No es verdad, cariño?

Sin darle oportunidad siquiera de contestar se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca. Ella se quedó absolutamente quieta. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban rígidos. Se hubiera reído a carcajadas si no hubiera sido porque la estaba besando.

Dos puntos a su favor, se dijo mientras seguía besándola. Tenía la intención de haberle dado sólo un beso rápido, pero sus labios, al principio duros y firmes, se hicieron luego suaves y dulces haciéndole prisionero sin utilizar arma alguna. No podía moverse. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo, sí podía. La abrazó y la acercó más a él.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de abrir el champán -dijo Jane despertándolo de entre las brumas en que se encontraba su mente.

Se apartó de ella y se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo le había hecho eso?, se preguntó.

Era lo mismo que le había hecho cuando lo había besado afuera. Miró a su alrededor.

Louisa y Warren sonreían. Charles parpadeó y sonrió.

Jane estaba de pie.

-¿Me ayudas con el champán, Charles?

-Desde luego -contestó Charles levantándose y siguiéndola.

Fitzwilliam volvió la vista hacia Lizzie. Estaba colorada hasta los huesos y sonreía nerviosa.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayáis venido aquí a celebrarlo -comentó Louisa-. Warren y yo no queremos ni oír hablar de que os vais a San Francisco. Tenéis que quedaros aquí a pasar la noche. Insisto. Somos nosotros los que nos marchamos, y nos llevaremos a Jane y a tu amigo Charles.

Fantástico. Sólo faltaba eso, pensó. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Eres muy amable, pero Lizzie y yo tenemos planes para esta noche, ¿no es así, cariño?

Si él era el marido al menos tendría algún derecho, pensó. Por lo menos a decidir dónde iban a pasar la luna de miel. Y desde luego pensaba pasarla solo en su apartamento.

.

.

.

_Hola! Bueno, aquí tenemos otro capítulo, agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y la siguen y la ponen como favorita._

**_ : _**_como ves no me demoro mucho e intentaré no demorarme, tengo una agenda bastante ocupada, pero cada vez que tengo un espacio aprovecharé para actualizar._

_**EliMustang:** Hola Eli, me alegro que te haya gustado. Me gusta leer y paso buscando libros y me encontré este, me llamó la atención el titulo. Saludos a ti tambien._

**_Trini:_**_ que bueno que te guste.. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie se apartó un poco de Fitzwilliam. Ya tenía bastante con aquellos besos. Sin embargo él la apretó los hombros unos momentos antes de relajarse una pizca y dejarla separarse sólo unos milímetros.

¿Por qué la había besado?, se preguntó. Comprendía que hubiera querido desquitarse, pero se había pasado de la raya. Aquella declaración de que pensaban tener hijos pronto estaba de más. Y no habría sido necesario que la besara de esa forma.

Lo miró a hurtadillas, pero él debió verla por el rabillo de] ojo, porque se volvió arqueando las cejas y preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?

Su manera de preguntar torciendo ligeramente la boca demostraba que sabía de sobra que todo no iba bien. Era evidente que no quería ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-Perfectamente -contestó entre dientes mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Tendrían que arrancarle esa sonrisa postiza al llegar a San Francisco, pensó Lizzie.

-Charles me ha dicho que eres de Chicago –comentó Warren.

-Sí, él y yo trabajábamos juntos para la misma empresa en Chicago hasta que él se vino aquí a trabajar para la Calvert Container Corporación. Conoció a Lizzie en la empresa y nos presentó, y el resto, como se suele decir, es historia.

-¿Entonces te vas a ir a vivir a Chicago, Lizzie?

-No -contestó ella deprisa.

Odiaba la idea de abandonar San Francisco y, casada o no, no pasaba por aquello.

-De hecho yo me he mudado a San Francisco -intervino Fitzwilliam-. Empiezo a trabajar en Calvert el lunes que viene.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lizzie atónita.

-Sí, ¿no es fantástico? Me han dado el empleo. Me reservaba la sorpresa para más tarde -añadió elevando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Lizzie estuvo a punto de apartarle la mano de un golpe.

-Es maravilloso -dijo Louisa.

-Increíble -añadió Lizzie mirándolo.

-¿No estás contenta, amor mío? Ahora nos veremos de día y de noche.

¿Que si estaba contenta? ¿Cómo iba a estar contenta?, se preguntó furiosa.

Había estado contando los minutos que faltaban para perderlo de vista.

-Pareces sorprendida, Lizzie -dijo Warren-. Se ve que Fitzwilliam sabe cómo guardar un secreto. ¿Te has enfadado porque no te lo ha contado antes?

Por supuesto que estaba enfadada. Estaba enfadada con Fitzwilliam, con Jane y consigo misma por dejarse meter en aquel lío.

-Sí, estoy terriblemente enfadada contigo, cariño -dijo con toda la dulzura de que fue capaz-. Los matrimonios se lo cuentan todo, ¿sabes? Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Lo siento amor mío -contestó él en el mismo tono dulce-. No lo volveré a hacer.

Se inclinó hacia ella. Sería mejor que no volviera a besarla ya la había atormentado bastante.

-Se está haciendo tarde -dijo Lizzie sonriendo y escapándose del sofá-. ¿Por qué, no vamos a preparar algo de comer? No queremos marchamos de noche.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? -anunció Jane entrando en la habitación-. Mientras estábamos aquí hablando se ha organizado una tormenta.

-Es cierto -dijo Charles, que entraba detrás de ella con una bandeja llena de copas y champán-. Lo hemos oído por la radio de la cocina. La carretera está cortada. No podemos irnos hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam cerró la puerta del dormitorio con un golpe firme. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño contiguo. Lizzie se las había apañado para colarse mientras él bajaba al coche por las maletas. Todas las mujeres hacían lo mismo. Dejó caer la maleta en el suelo pero como había alfombra apenas hizo ruido. Buena alfombra, y bonita habitación, pensó. Como el resto de la casa: lujosa pero cálida. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado de ella. En la situación presente, sin embargo, prefería dormir en el coche aunque estuviera nevando.

La maleta de Lizzie estaba sobre la cama. De ella salía algo verde y sedoso. Se preguntó si sería el camisón y si dormiría con él. En realidad le daba igual, no tenía ningún interés. Era imposible que se interesara por aquella mujer después de cómo lo había engañado. Miró la cama. Era bastante pequeña. Con todas las habitaciones que debía haber en la casa y les habían ido a dar precisamente ésa. Les podían haber dado otra con una cama más grande.

Lizzie salió del baño completamente vestida.

-¿Tienes tu maleta?

El no contestó.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó elevando el mentón desafiante de ese modo tan particular suyo-. ¿Por qué no contestas?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y habló por fin.

-Ya estamos solos así que no hace falta que sigamos fingiendo.

-Sólo trataba de ser amable -contestó ella apartando la mirada.

-Está bien, pero no tengo ganas de conversaciones amables. Lo único que quiero es dormir y salir de aquí mañana cuanto antes.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Créeme, se me hace largo esperar hasta mañana -dijo acercándose a su maleta y abriéndola.

Él la observó por un momento mientras buscaba algo y luego doblaba y volvía a doblar ropa.

-¿Por qué nos ha dado Louisa esta habitación con una cama tan pequeña?

-No es pequeña, es normal. Debes estar acostumbrado a camas enormes, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias pensé... ya sabes -dijo poniéndose recta y mirándolo.

-¿Qué pensaste?

Mejor sería que no le pidiera que se fuera a dormir a otra parte. Seguro que tenía costumbre de engatusar a la gente con esos ojos casi verdes, pero con él no le serviría de nada.

-Pensé que no te importaría dormir en el suelo -contestó bajando la vista y luego mirándolo de nuevo.

-Pues me importa mucho. Por si no te has dado cuenta está nevando. Hace demasiado frío para dormir toda la noche en el suelo.

-Normalmente suele haber mantas en el armario.

-Muy bien, en ese caso y ya que te resulta tan molesto compartir esta cama conmigo, recogeremos esas mantas y tú dormirás en el suelo.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Lizzie sorprendida.

-Sí, tú. Tú eres la que me ha metido en este lío.

-No he sido yo, ha sido Jane.

-Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo. Recuerdo perfectamente haberles dicho a Warren y a Louisa que no estábamos casados y fuiste tú quien me contradijo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Pensé que lo comprendías.

-Bien, pues no lo comprendo. Lo único que sé es que me veo aquí prisionero, forzado a fingir que soy el marido de una persona a la que no conozco y a pasar la luna de miel en esta habitación. Creo que sólo por eso me merezco la cama.

Tenía que asegurarse de que ella comprendía bien su posición, así que cruzó la habitación y se tumbó en medio de la cama estirándose todo lo que pudo.

-Se hunde un poco pero servirá -dijo cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza y respirando sonoramente para demostrar que estaba cómodo.

-Bien.

Ella dio un paso hacia el armario y lo abrió con estruendo.

-Oh... -exclamó.

Fitzwilliam elevó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría. El armario estaba vacío, sólo había unos cuantos juegos de mesa en un estante. Lizzie se acercó a la cama. -No hay mantas.

-Ya veo -contestó él imperturbable dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre la almohada.

Lizzie se inclinó sobre la cama y levantó un poco la colcha.

-No me digas que vas a acostarte con ropa.

-No seas tonto. Estoy mirando a ver si hay suficientes mantas en la cama para repartírnoslas.

Él se sentó sacando las piernas de la cama.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tonto? Si hay alguien tonto aquí eres tú. No entiendo por qué no podemos dormir los dos en la misma cama.

-En primer lugar porque no es lo suficientemente grande -dijo poniendo la colcha en su lugar.

-¿Y en segundo lugar? ella alisó la colcha sin contestar-. Vamos, dilo.

-En segundo lugar, por si quieres saberlo, por ti.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que soy tan repulsivo que no puedes soportar estar a mi lado ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados y las luces apagadas?

-No seas...

-Si me vuelves a llamar tonto no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Eso es, a eso exactamente me refería. Eres una amenaza.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Te has pasado la tarde y la noche tocándome y amenazándome. Lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Amenazándote? Eso es imposible. ¿Quieres hablar de amenazas? Vas a ver. ¿Qué me dices de traerme hasta aquí, tirarte sobre mi coche hasta el punto de que creí que te iba a atropellar, abalanzarte sobre mí, besarme y obligarme a fingir que soy tu marido? Eso es una amenaza.

-No se me ocurrió ningún otro modo de resultar convincente.

-Bien. Y supongo que también has matado a toda mi familia sólo para resultar convincente.

-¿Qué?

-Les dijiste a Louisa y a Warren que soy hijo único y que mis padres han muerto.

-¿Y no están muertos?

-No, ni tampoco mis cinco hermanos.

-¿Tienes cinco hermanos?

-Los tenía hasta hoy. Parece que ahora estoy solo.

-Supongo que estás enfadado porque te he obligado a fingir –comenzó a decir ella. Eso no iba a negarlo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba ahí de pie escuchándola, podía sentir que su irritación iba desapareciendo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?, se preguntó. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo...

-No te culpo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero tienes que creerme. Yo nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. Jane por lo general actúa de un modo impulsivo y muchas veces los demás tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias.

-Comprendo –contestó automáticamente.

En realidad lo único que comprendía era que ya no estaba indignado. Resultaba irritante que ella hubiera conseguido que se le pasara el enfado. Lo próximo sería convencerlo de que le cediera la cama. Lizzie llevaba un rato retorciéndose el anillo de bodas en el dedo. Se estaba poniendo el dedo colorado. Él la observaba y por alguna razón eso lo irritaba también.

-¿Pero qué haces con el anillo?

Entonces ella se miró el dedo como si se diera cuenta en ese mismo momento de que llevaba un rato tocándoselo.

-Me aprieta. Estoy intentando quitármelo.

-¿Para qué? De todas maneras tendrás que llevarlo puesto mañana hasta que nos vayamos.

-Lo sé, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera quitármelo, lo que pasa es que no puedo.

-Mañana te lo quitarás, déjalo en paz. ¿Por qué no intentamos dormir un poco?

-Tienes razón –dijo quitándose los zapatos e inclinándose para recogerlos-. Divide las mantas en dos, puedes quedarte con la cama. Yo estoy más acostumbrada que tú a dormir en el suelo. Jane y yo siempre dormíamos en el suelo cuando había muchos invitados.

Fitzwilliam se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico, se dijo. Al menos lo podía haber dicho poniendo cara de mártir. Entonces él hubiera podido apuntarse otro tanto y disfrutar de la cama dejándola a ella en el suelo. La observó caminar hacia la butaca cerca de la ventana y poner los zapatos justo debajo. Bien, ya se había quitado los zapatos. ¿Qué se quitaría después?, se preguntó. Se acercó a la cama y tomó su bolso dejándolo también cerca de la butaca. No podía dejar de mirar sus pies.

-Si quieres usar el baño… -dijo Lizzie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Fitzwilliam elevó la vista hacia ella. ¿Qué le acababa de decir?, se preguntó.

-¿Por qué te quedas mirándome los pies?

-No estaba mirándote los pies -mintió.

Claro que le miraba los pies, por supuesto, admitió para sí mismo. ¿Pero qué era lo que lo hechizaba de esa mujer, se preguntó si sólo estaba caminando completamente vestida y descalza? Entonces, de alguna forma, su mente comenzó a deslizarse hacia asuntos que no eran precisamente los que se suponía que tenía que estar pensando.

-Estaba absorto mirando al espacio. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-Yo también, así que si vas a usar el baño adelante.

Aquella era una buena idea. Iría al baño y luego a la cama directamente.

Pronto terminaría todo. Lizzie elevó los brazos intentando quitarse las flores del pelo. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante. Su cuello se arqueaba con gracia exponiendo una tentadora nuca. Se quitó las flores y entonces aquel cabello cayó libre sobre su cuello en una masa de rizos rojos. No debería estar de pie mirándola. Debería hacer algo, prepararse para ir a la cama, cualquier cosa excepto dejarse llevar por la intimidad de aquellos pequeños gestos como quitarse los zapatos o las horquillas del pelo. Pero no se movió. Ella se quedó mirando las flores y luego se las acercó a la cara para olerlas. Entonces, justo en ese momento, elevó la mirada con aquellas pestañas. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se había pasado el día tocándola, acariciándola, mordiéndola y besándola sólo para vengarse por haberle puesto en aquella ridícula posición. Y a pesar de todo en ese instante deseaba volver a hacer todas esas cosas pero por una razón muy distinta.

-Me gustaría que no hicieras eso -dijo Lizzie bajando los brazos con las flores.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó aparentando no comprender dado que ella parecía capaz de leer su pensamiento.

-Quedarte mirándome... mirar en mi dirección. Sé que estás cansado pero me siento como si me estuvieras examinando.

-Lo siento -dijo dándose la vuelta.

Probablemente era sólo el cansancio lo que le hacía reaccionar así ante ella. Una vez que hubiera dormido todo volvería a la normalidad. Miró la cama. ¿Podría dormir en la misma cama con ella, se preguntó, o en la misma habitación? ¿Qué pasaría si se ponía esa cosa verde que había visto en su maleta? La imaginó con esa ropa puesta, con la fina seda desvelando sus formas, con los brazos levantados para...

-¿Vas a entrar en el baño o entro yo?

-¿Qué? -dijo volviéndose para mirarla.

Ella dejó las flores y se acercó a la maleta a tomar un cepillo de dientes y pasta. -Ve tú primero -contestó por fin.

-Tardaré un minuto, sólo voy a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes -dijo desapareciendo en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

Fitzwilliam se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿Había dicho que iba a cambiarse? Pues se había olvidado de llevar el camisón. Quizá es que no iba a ponerse un camisón, quizá iba a dormir con la ropa interior. Como se le ocurriera hacerlo él desde luego no podría dormir. Se restregó la cara. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? Aquella mujer le había arruinado el sábado, todo el fin de semana. Le había puesto en una situación ridícula, le había obligado a mentir. Y encima de pronto tenía fantasías eróticas con ella. Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo. Quizá fuera eso lo que quería, a lo mejor quería seducirlo. Aquellos dos besos habían sido realmente fuertes. Era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que causaban en él.

Caminó por la habitación arriba y abajo. ¿Acaso ella se había formado alguna idea con respecto a él, aun sin conocerlo? Un momento, se dijo de nuevo. Dejó de caminar y pensó. Durante la ceremonia ella había estado triste. Era muy probable que quisiera casarse. Había dicho que no pero podía estar sólo fingiendo. ¿Sería eso? Tenía su lógica. Primero le había hecho trampa obligándolo a fingir y después salía del baño semidesnuda y... ya está, cazado.

Se acercó a la butaca. El bolso estaba abierto. Fue a agarrar la torturadora prenda verde pero retiró la mano antes de tocarla. Si pretendía seducirlo tendría que contraatacar. Se dio la vuelta y atravesó la habitación. Miró el armario. Eso era, pensé, los juegos. No había en el mundo nada menos romántico que jugar a un juego de mesa. El Scrabble, bien, se dijo, serviría. Se apostarían la cama y se dejaría ganar. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y extendió el tablero sobre la colcha. De ese modo la cama se interpondría entre los dos y, llevara lo que llevara puesto, rabiaría de frustración. Si había planeado atraparlo se llevaría una sorpresa. No iba a dejar que le arrebatara su soltería por mucho que desplegara sus encantos.

.

.

.

Lizzie se miró al espejo y se peinó con los dedos. Tendría que cepillarse el pelo luego. Estaba tardando demasiado en el baño y Fitzwilliam esperaba su tumo. Sin embargo necesitaba algo de intimidad. Se había sentido prisionera bajo su mirada.

Bien, no la había estaba mirando en realidad. Se había quedado absorto mirando al espacio. Sin embargo ella no lo había sentido así. Durante toda la tarde y toda la noche había estado jugando a ser su marido, aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban para abrazarla, acariciarle el cuello, las mejillas, la mano. Incluso la había besado y mordido. Seguramente había estado muy convincente con Louisa y con Warren, pero ella sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho. Estaba intentando deliberadamente hacérselo todo lo más difícil posible.

Y desde luego se había sentido incómoda. Se había pasado el día entero ruborizada gracias a su estúpida y fina piel. Y sin embargo sólo al llegar al dormitorio, cuando por fin estaban solos, había sentido que la había tocado de verdad.

Bajó la cabeza. Estaba cansada. ¡Cómo podía haberse imaginado que Fitzwilliam pudiera estar interesado en ella! Él sólo quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación. Lo que tenía que hacer era irse a dormir, se dijo. Todo le parecería distinto al día siguiente.

Gracias a Dios siempre se dejaba en la cabaña un pijama. Había sido un buen truco esconderlo en el baño. Recogió la ropa doblada, abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó parada mirando. Fitzwilliam elevó la vista. Estaba de rodillas al otro lado de la cama con un juego de mesa. Era extraño, había dicho que estaba cansado.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -preguntó poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

_Hola! Cómo les va? aquí un nuevo capítulo, qué opinan?_

_**EliMustang:** es una buena historia, y personalmente me sorprendió el rumbo que tomó. No pude adivinar que iba a pasar, espero que te pase igual y que sea una sorpresa agradable :D_

_**Maitam:** me encanta que te hayas divertido..._

_**Trini:** creo que este libro no es predecible, por eso es tan divertido. sigue leyendo!_

_**Arolin:** jajajaja gracias :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Miró su bata. No llevaba nada que pudiera llamar la atención.

-La bata. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Parece un saco de dormir con mangas.

-¿Y? ¿Es que te dedicas a la moda femenina? En pleno invierno lo que quiero es calor, no un camisón coqueto. Por eso me pongo un pijama de franela y una bata -dijo dejando su ropa sobre la maleta-. ¿Y tú qué haces con el Scrabble?

-Pensé que podíamos jugar… ¿Has dicho pijama de franela?

¿Pero qué le ocurría?, se preguntó Lizzie. Parecía escandalizado.

-Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alergia a la franela?

Él se quedó mirándola un buen rato con aquellos ojos azules sin contestar. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una media sonrisa. Eso era buena señal, se dijo. Al menos había recuperado el sentido del humor.

-Me temo que yo en cambio voy a ir un poco desvestido esta noche. No vengo preparado para una expedición a la Antártida -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

El tono de su voz no cuadraba bien con lo que decía. Se apretó el cinturón de la bata como si él pudiera deslizarla de su cuerpo sólo con la mirada.

-Esta ropa no la he traído. Siempre dejamos aquí cosas de invierno. La tomé junto con unas cuantas camisetas y pijamas para ti por si los necesitabas. No sabía si usabas pijamas o qué.

Estaba hablando muy deprisa, casi a borbotones, pero es que no podía evitarlo, él la ponía nerviosa.

-Normalmente uso otras cosas, pero como esta noche es especial me pondré el pijama.

Fitzwilliam no se movió. Lizzie jugaba con el cinturón de la bata. El silencio se apoderó de ellos. No iba a soportarlo por más tiempo. La tensión y la incomodidad entre ambos eran constantes.

-Escucha, creo que sería más agradable, al menos lo sería para mí, si actuáramos como si esta situación fuera normal.

-Está bien, eso me parece bien. ¿Y cómo crees que podríamos «normalizar» la situación?

-No lo sé, pero parece que a ti se te ha ocurrido una idea. Has sacado el Scrabble.

-Sí, ¿quieres que juguemos? -dijo sentándose en la cama y estirando un brazo en la almohada.

Si él era capaz de relajarse entonces ella también. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde.

-No estoy segura de saber jugar con las reglas normales. Nosotros siempre jugamos con nuestras reglas.

-¿Quieres decir Jane y tú? No me sorprende.

-Y Warren y Louisa. De hecho fue Louisa la que se inventó las reglas. Lo llamamos Babble. Tenemos un cuaderno para anotar las reglas y las palabras, pero no está aquí -dijo levantando la tapa del juego y mirando dentro.

-No importa. Explícame cómo es y ya está.

Lizzie alcanzó la bolsa con las fichas, cerró los ojos y tomó una. Luego le dio la bolsa a Fitzwilliam.

-Se juega igual que el Scrabble, lo único diferente es el tipo de palabras que valen.

-¿Y qué palabras valen? -preguntó agarrando él otra ficha-. ¿Los nombres, locuciones, y ese tipo de cosas?

-Sí, y las palabras compuestas. Yo tengo la G. ¿Cuál tienes tú?

-La A. Supongo que me toca a mí -dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa para que metiera la ficha-. ¿Qué clase de palabras compuestas? ¿Te refieres a palabras que se escriben con un guión?

Fitzwilliam tomó siete fichas de la bolsa y se la dio. Ella tomó otras siete y las alineó de pie.

-Es difícil de explicar. La verdad es que nos inventamos las palabras y las escribimos en nuestro diccionario. Si alguna vez tenemos oportunidad te lo mostraré.

Fitzwilliam extendió la palabra GALLINA en mitad del tablero.

-Estás muy unida a los Hursts, ¿no?

-Naturalmente, son como mi familia, no tengo otra -dijo poniendo las letra bajo una de las eles-. He puesto letras que valen el doble, así que eso hace veinte puntos.

Fitzwilliam gruñó y estudió sus fichas. En la caja no ponía nada de cuánto valían las letras, así que tendrían que memorizar los puntos. Ella le ganaba ya por catorce y en sólo una tirada. Quizá si jugaba bien las cosas se pondrían más tensas entre ambos.

-Así que esto de fingir que estamos casados es sólo tu absurda forma de protegerlos -dijo colocando una O y una L debajo de la G.

-No es absurda. Lo hago por Louisa. Con esa palabra no consigues más que siete puntos.

-¿Sólo siete puntos? -preguntó mirándola-. ¿Lo haces por Louisa, por su enfermedad cardiaca?

-Sí, ¿por qué otra razón iba a hacerlo?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó seco.

Lizzie bajó la vista fingiendo mirar el tablero. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué otra razón, se preguntó, podría tener para hacerlo? Colocó la O, G y A detrás de la H.

-¿Hoga? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Es el espacio alrededor del fuego, la chimenea.

-Pero se dice hogar.

-Sí, pero hay un personaje de Dickens que lo llama hoga. Dice «hoga y casa»

-¿Te refieres a Charles Dickens?

-Sí, es el escritor favorito de Louisa.

-Comprendo. ¿Y cuántos puntos consigues con esa palabra?

-Veinte, son letras que valen el doble.

-Eso hacen en total cuarenta. Yo tengo... veamos... ¿trece?

Ella se inclinó sobre el tablero evitando su mirada. Quizá jugar al Scrabble no había sido tan buena idea al fin y al cabo.

-No tienes por qué aceptar esa palabra si no estás conforme. Como no tenemos aquí el diccionario no puedo probar que es correcta.

-No, déjalo, no importa. Ya tengo yo aquí preparada otra palabra que me va a dar catorce puntos -dijo utilizando las letras que había puesto ella para escribir HOGUERA. -¿Y cuándo tienes planeado contarles la verdad a Warren y a Louisa?

-¿Cuándo? Cuanto antes, desde luego -dijo mirándolo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más concreta? Cuanto antes puede ser mañana, la semana que viene, el año que viene.

Realmente no sabía qué contestar. No lo había pensado.

-Jane quería disponer de un par de meses para que fueran conociendo a Charles.

-No sé si eso dará resultado, tal y como están las cosas seguro que Louisa quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar nuestra boda.

-Sí, ya le he dicho que no queremos fiestas.

-Te toca.

Lizzie miró sus letras y puso una C, una U y una B al lado de la O de él.

-Llamaré a Louisa dentro de un par de días y le contaré la verdad.

Él no contestó, sólo estudió el tablero.

-¿Cuántos puntos has conseguido con la palabra CUBO?

-Once. La B está sobre un cuadro que marca que la letra vale el triple.

-Bien. Yo pondré BOLA. Ocho puntos.

-¿Y entonces qué opinas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi plan para contarle la verdad.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué opino? -dijo elevando las cejas sorprendido-. Cuéntaselo mañana mismo.

-No puedo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas? Te toca.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Bien, en ese caso no mostraría piedad alguna.

Colocó una Z, una Y, y una G en un cuadro que indicaba que la letra valía el triple.

-¿ZYG? Tengo que oponerme a esa palabra. No sólo se escribe ZIG sino que además por sí sola no significa nada.

-Sí significa algo. Viene de zigzagear. Y además vale cuarenta y ocho puntos.

-¿Y se supone que esa palabra está en el famoso diccionario perdido?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo también me voy a inventar mi propia palabra -dijo colocando sus fichas.

-¿NOVO? -preguntó Lizzie inclinándose sobre el tablero para verlo de cerca.

-SI, NOVO. Significa soltero que se ve obligado a fingir, que se acaba de casar con alguien que se inventa sus propias reglas sobre la marcha.

-Eso es injusto -replicó Lizzie poniéndose en pie-. Yo no me estoy inventando las reglas. Quizá sea mejor que dejemos de jugar.

-¿A qué juego exactamente quieres que dejemos de jugar? -preguntó él mirándola.

-Basta. Eres...

-¿Irritante?

-Exacto.

-Qué casualidad, eso mismo pienso yo de ti.

-¿De mí? ¿Y qué he hecho yo? -él elevó una ceja sin contestar, así que ella añadió-: Quiero decir, aparte de lo de la boda. Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Ah, no sé. ¿Qué te parecería decir la verdad ahora mismo? Despiértalos a todos y confiesa la verdad. ¿Crees que le daría un ataque al corazón a Louisa?

-No lo sé, pero no voy a arriesgarme a averiguarlo. Y además Jane no me lo perdonaría.

-Entonces lo haré yo. A mí no me importa si Jane me perdona o no.

-En ese caso hazlo por Charles, por favor.

Hasta ese extremo habla tenido que llegar. Había tenido que rogarle por favor que siguiera mintiendo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él no dijo nada. Su semblante tampoco delataba sentimiento alguno. Por lo general Lizzie tenía facilidad para leer en el rostro de la gente, pero Fitzwilliam se le escapaba. Desde que estaban en el dormitorio, solos, tenía la sensación de que él esperaba algo de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Lo haré -dijo él al fin-. Pero no por Charles sino por ti. Parece que significa mucho para ti.

-Gracias. Te...

Él levantó una mano para interrumpirla. -Con la condición de que llames a Louisa y a Warren en cuanto vuelvan a San Francisco y les digas que todo ha terminado. Mejor aún, que nos hemos separado amistosamente.

-Te lo prometo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte con la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo -dijo él poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño.

Lizzie se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿Y eso por qué? Se había mostrado decidido a dormir en la cama y de pronto se la cedía. Era incapaz de comprender a ese hombre.

Fitzwilliam abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara. Casi se muere del susto. Aquello no era agua fría, era hielo líquido. Justo cuando quería dormir el agua le despejaba. Era lo que faltaba. Se miró al espejo. Necesitaba afeitarse, como siempre. Se secó y se pasó la mano por la barbilla. No tenía sentido afeitarse a esas horas. Su barba no iba a raspar la delicada piel de Elizabeth Bennet. La señorita Bennet se había armado con un pijama de franela y una bata. En realidad no lo necesitaba, bastaba con su intención para protegerse. El no iba a poder derribar esa muralla. Tampoco es que quisiera. Sólo quería acabar de una vez con aquella situación.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes y al echar la pasta la derramó. Era ridículo. Aquella pelirroja le estaba confundiendo de tal modo que ya no era capaz ni de lavarse los dientes. Se lo tomaría con calma. No corría ninguna prisa. Le daría tiempo para que se metiera en la cama. Con un poco de suerte incluso estaría dormida cuando saliese. De ese modo no tendría que enfrentarse a ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Ésa era una buena idea.

Se quitó la ropa y recogió el pijama del estante del baño donde Lizzie lo había dejado. Se preguntó de quién sería. Desde luego no era de Warren. El era de su altura más o menos, y aquellos pantalones le quedaban un buen palmo por encima de los tobillos. ¿Qué hacer? Hacía demasiado frío para dormir sólo con ropa interior. Tendría que ponerse aquellos pantalones. Estaría ridículo con ellos. Bueno, no podía resultar más absurdo que pretender estar casado.

Buscó dentro de su bolsa a ver si encontraba una camiseta. Era absurdo intentar ponerse la camiseta del pijama. Se puso una camisa, guardó la ropa en la bolsa y abrió la puerta del baño. Lizzie estaba sentada en la butaca. Al verlo cruzar la habitación se puso en pie.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida en la cama.

-Estaba esperándote porque... -contestó bajando la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó mirando para abajo.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que eres mucho más alto que Jeremy.

-¿Quién es Jeremy?

-Un ex-novio.

-¿Un ex-novio? ¿Tuyo?

De pronto Fitzwilliam imaginó a Lizzie con otro hombre. La besaba y acariciaba como había hecho él ese día mientras ella respondía a sus besos y se derretía en sus brazos.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar esa imagen de su mente.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-No estoy sorprendido. Es que por tu forma de hablar parecía que había habido muchos novios, por eso pensé que quizá te referías a Jane.

-Ya sé que piensas que soy una solterona desesperada por encontrar marido -dijo acercándose a la cama y quitando la colcha.

-Eso no es cierto.

Fitzwilliam la siguió hasta la cama. Gracias a Dios, pensó, en esa ocasión no había leído en su mente.

-Pues para tu información te diré que si hubiera querido ahora podría estar casada.

-Te creo. No comprendo por qué te pones así. El payaso soy yo, ¿no lo ves? Mírame los pantalones.

Ella dejó las mantas un momento y lo miró, primero a los ojos y luego a los tobillos. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos sonreían.

-No pareces un payaso, más bien un torero –contestó dándole una manta.

-¿Y esto es para dormir o para torear?

-Me temo que hoy no hay toros. Tendrás que usarlo para dormir.

El tomó una almohada y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Fitzwilliam? -lo llamó vacilando. El la miró.

-Lo que dije antes sobre la cama... no pensaba con demasiada claridad. Mañana tienes que conducir hasta San Francisco. Ya es bastante peligroso conducir con este tiempo como para que encima lo hagas sin haber dormido.

-No me importa dormir en el suelo. Yo tampoco sido muy razonable. Me he puesto un poco pesado con lo de fingir, pero ya se me ha pasado. No tengo intención de dejarte dormir en el suelo.

-Bueno, eso no estaría muy bien pero... -dijo mirándolo intermitentemente.

Fitzwilliam se tapó con la manta. Era gracioso, ya conocía esa manera de mirarlo. Sólo la conocía hacía unas cuantas horas, pero sus expresiones le resultaban familiares.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó burlón-. ¿Es que quieres que salga a dormir afuera?

Lizzie sonrió.

-No seas... -se interrumpió-. Creo que podríamos compartir la cama. Yo me tapo con mi manta y tú con tuya -dijo enrollándosela con bata y todo-. La colcha para ti.

-Eso suena muy bien.

Fitzwilliam colocó la almohada sobre la cama, se puso la manta sobre los hombros y se quedó mirando su pelo esparcido por la almohada. Ella lo miró.

-¿Es que estoy ocupando demasiado espacio? Te dejaré más sitio -dijo moviéndose hacia el borde.

-No te muevas. Quepo de sobra. Apagaré la luz- Apagó y volvió a la cama a oscuras. Luego se tumbó boca arriba hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Lizzie, bien enrollada, fue a parar contra él. La oscuridad los invadía, y una vez que dejaron de moverse el silencio también los invadió. Podía sentir a Lizzie quieta a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Fitzwilliam.

-Sí, muy bien -de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien. Habría más espacio si el colchón no se hundiera. Creo que ha sido al tumbarme yo.

-Si -rió sofocadamente.

Bueno, aquello era algo que aún no había oído en ella. No había nada en el mundo como la risa sofocada de una mujer en la oscuridad. Era un sonido imponente. Le hacía desear oírlo de nuevo, quizá incluso oírla reír a carcajadas, y luego ese suspiro que solía acompañarlo... Basta, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué tenía Lizzie Bennet que le hacía soñar aquellas fantasías eróticas? No le había causado más que problemas, y sin embargo él no cesaba de fantasear sobre ella. Se dio la vuelta hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Normalmente me duermo en cuanto pongo la cabeza en la almohada, pero en estas extrañas circunstancias no puedo.

-A mí me pasa igual. Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, y sin embargo ahora no puedo ni cerrarlos. Quizá podríamos...

¿Y ahora qué quería?, se preguntó tenso de inmediato.

-¿Quizá podríamos qué?

-Hablar. A mí al menos me duerme hablar en la oscuridad.

-Hablar, claro -repitió relajándose.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero después de un rato en silencio él habló por fin.

-Cuéntame quién es Jeremy.

-Jeremy -repitió ella suspirando.

-Eso ha sonado a arrepentimiento.

-No. Al menos no me arrepiento de no haberme casado con él. Me arrepiento de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Él quería que nos casáramos y yo me dejé arrastrar a un compromiso que no deseaba.

-¿Y los otros novios? ¿También te dejaste llevar?

-No hubo otros novios, al menos oficialmente. Después de Jeremy aprendí a romper a tiempo. Eran amigos. Lo cierto es que se conocen, también los de Jane, y a veces salen juntos. Se llaman a sí mismos «los novios», lo hacen para divertirse.

-Un grupo de élite, ¿no?

-Más de orgullos heridos que de corazones rotos. Excepto Jeremy, quizá. Los demás están casados.

-Como Jane. Entonces tú eres la última que se resiste.

.

.

.

_Jajajaja yo no puedo evitar reírme mientras lo voy adaptando._

_**Maitam:**__ aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te diviertas :D_

_**EliMustang:**__ este par son unos peleones (les gusta pelear todo el tiempo)… se la pasan así siempre._

_**Lexie94:**__ disfrútalo._


	5. Chapter 5

-No es un mal epitafio –contestó ella sonriendo.

-Sólo que tienes que compartirlo conmigo –sonrió él a su vez.

-¿Si? -preguntó dándose la vuelta en la cama-. ¿Y por qué no quieres casarte?

-Simplemente porque no encaja en el proyecto de mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso del proyecto de tu vida?

-¿No lo entiendes? Pensé que alguien como tú... -vaciló. Debía tener cuidado con las palabras que escogía para explicarse.

-¿Si?

-Charles me contó que tienes bastante éxito como diseñadora industrial y supongo que eso no ocurre así porque sí, de modo que pensé que tú también tenías un proyecto en tu vida.

-Quizá lo tenga sólo que no lo sé. Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es tu proyecto de vida?

-Bueno, los pasos que ya he dado y los que daré para llevar adelante mis sueños –dijo mirando para arriba en la oscuridad.

-Te cuesta contarlo, ¿eh? Venga, vamos, dime cuál es tu sueño.

Fitzwilliam no comprendía cómo era posible que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación. Nunca había discutido ese tema con nadie.

-Quiero emprender mi propio negocio.

Aquello causó un tremendo susurro al otro lado de la cama. Lizzie se volvió hacia él.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó hablando casi en su oído-. Pero para eso no hace falta que sigas siendo soltero.

-Puede ser, pero yo quiero hacerlo rápido y sin compromisos que puedan atarme. Me he mudado muchas veces de ciudad para promocionarme, y eso es difícil si estás casado. Pronto tendré la experiencia suficiente como para que los inversores confíen en mí. Además dispongo de un pequeño capital que no tendría si tuviera que mantener a. una familia.

-Vale, comprendo. Y cuando por fin lo consigas, ¿qué?

-¿Qué? No lo sé. Ya veré.

Nunca se le había ocurrido imaginarse su futuro más allá del momento en que realizara sus ambiciones, estaba demasiado lejos.

-Entonces eres un solterón convencido... –hizo una pausa-. ...pero no me imagino que eso signifique que seas célibe.

-Bueno... no.

Aquél no parecía el lugar más apropiado para discutir sobre su celibato. Había llegado el momento de dejar de hablar sobre sí mismo.

-¿Y tú qué? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Yo? –bostezó-. ¿Que si soy célibe?

-Bueno, quería decir que por qué no quieres casarte. Supongo que no lo eres.

-Pues lo soy.

-¿Qué? -preguntó levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

-He dicho que sí soy célibe.

Él volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus palabras no casaban con el tipo de mujer al que creía que había estado besando.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar de bostezar. ¿Que por qué? Es sencillo. Porque me gusta mi independencia –contestó ella.

-No veo que eso sea un problema.

-¿No? Bueno... -su voz se fue debilitando.

-¿Lizzie?

-No quiero enamorarme porque si lo hago perderé mi independencia. Y no voy a acostarme con nadie si no lo amo, así que...

-Así que eres soltera y célibe.

-Mmm –dijo con voz débil-. Es irónico, ¿no? Los dos planeamos no casarnos nunca y sin embargo estamos aquí fingiendo que estamos casados.

-Sí, es irónico, es... increíble -dijo poniéndose de lado sobre el codo-. Creo que llevas eso de la independencia hasta un extremo exagerado. Eres una mujer apasionada. ¿Por qué vas a negar lo que claramente es una parte de tu naturaleza?

Ella no contestó. Quizá su pregunta había sido demasiado personal, al fin y al cabo eran dos extraños. Era gracioso que aún siendo extraños estuvieran haciéndose esas confidencias él uno al otro en la oscuridad.

-¿Lizzie?

Tampoco entonces hubo respuesta. Entonces la oyó respirar suavemente. Estaba dormida. Levantó el brazo para despertarla pero luego lo pensó mejor. En lugar de ello alcanzó la colcha y los tapó a ambos. Al tumbarse de nuevo sonrió para sí mismo. Era la primera vez en su vida que había querido despertar a una mujer dormida a su lado para hablar. Desde luego se equivocaba sobre sí misma. Tendría que hablar sobre ese tema con ella más adelante.

Lizzie escuchó la voz de Fitzwilliam y luchó sin éxito por abrir los ojos. Debía de haberse quedado dormida mientras hablaban. No recordaba de qué estaban hablando.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Lizzie? Creo que sería mejor que te despertaras. Hay que salir pronto de aquí.

-¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos por fin. La habitación estaba bañada de luz. Fitzwilliam, completamente vestido y con el pelo mojado estaba de pie al lado de la cama.

-Es por la mañana –dijo con voz ronca.

-Esto ya es un progreso. Ha abierto los ojos y sabe que es de día.

-Creía que me estabas hablando.

-Te estaba hablando. Llevo hablándote dos minutos. Intento que te despiertes.

-Quería decir... -hizo una pausa.

-Ya veo que no eres una persona muy madrugadora.

-Odio esa frase. Me gusta salir de la cama despacio.

Se había quedado dormida mientras él hablaba. Intentó sentarse pero el lío entre mantas, colcha y bata no la dejaban moverse. ¿Qué era lo que había estado diciendo Fitzwilliam la noche anterior? Casi de inmediato lo recordó. Estuvieron hablando sobre el matrimonio...

-¿Lizzie? Tienes que levantarte si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo al aeropuerto.

-Es cierto. Tengo que tomar el último vuelo.

-No me refería a ti. Charles y Jane tienen que tomar el avión a Los Ángeles y conectar luego con el de México.

-¿Se van a México?

-Ya sé que es confuso, pero recuerda: son ellos los que se han casado y se van a México a pasar la luna de miel.

-No hace falta que me hables así. Ya sé que son ellos los que se han casado pero nadie me había contado nada sobre la luna de miel.

Por fin consiguió liberarse de las mantas y levantarse de la cama, pero entonces tropezó con el borde de la bata y se tambaleó. Fitzwilliam alzó un brazo para sujetarla y la paró justo en su pecho. Ella elevó la vista hacia él y olió su loción de afeitar. Entonces recordó todo lo que él había dicho la noche anterior. Había dicho que ella era apasionada. Él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre de qué?

-Me miras de una forma graciosa.

Había dicho que estaba equivocada al negar su propia naturaleza.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba recordando...

No terminó la frase. Dio un paso atrás con la vista fija en él.

-¿Te acabas de acordar de que se supone que estamos casados? Bien. ¿Y recuerdas que no tendremos que fingir más cuando salgamos de aquí? ¿Por qué no vas al baño y te vistes para que podamos marchamos? Podríamos bajar a desayunar juntos y hacer nuestra última aparición pública como marido y mujer.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes que hacerlo -dijo mirando su reloj-. Tenemos que salir de aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Si fueras de verdad mi marido sabrías que yo nunca desayuno. Nadie espera que yo baje hasta que no sea la hora de marchamos.

-Si fuera de verdad tu marido reformaría tus hábitos alimenticios. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-Sabes, algún día convertirás en una terrible madre a una mujer con suerte. Y ahora vete para que pueda vestirme.

Se dio la vuelta y fingió que buscaba algo en su bolsa. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró despacio. Miró hacia atrás. Fitzwilliam se había ido.

Mejor, se dijo. Su presencia la había perturbado al recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior. Si es que en realidad había dicho eso. Quizá sólo lo había soñado.

Cerró la bolsa de viaje y se dio la vuelta para mirar la habitación. No se dejaba nada. Se acercó a la cama y tiró de la colcha. Entonces oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era un gesto amable por parte de Fitzwilliam llamar antes de entrar, pero si alguien lo veía le parecería extraño, al fin y al cabo era supuestamente su dormitorio.

-Pasa.

Louisa abrió la puerta a medias y miró dentro.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Louisa.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse cara a cara con la única persona del mundo que podía leer su pensamiento, sin embargo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Louisa entró y la abrazó.

-Fitzwilliam está tomando el último café con Charles así que pensé en subir a verte antes de que venga a secuestrarte.

-Siento mucho irme tan deprisa -se lamentó Lizzie.

-No importa, comprendo que queráis tener vuestra intimidad. Me hubiera extrañado que os quedarais

Lizzie se acercó a la cama para arreglarla

-No, deja, el ama de llaves se ocupará de eso.

-Déjame que haga esto al menos.

Sentarse y enfrentarse a Louisa era todo un desafío. El día anterior, con tanta gente alrededor, la situación había resultado manejable, pero en ese momento no confiaba en que no fuera a confesar la verdad.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cómo me ha sorprendido lo de ayer –comentó Louisa.

-Siento mucho habéroslo dicho así. No era de esa forma como pretendía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, de un modo u otro me hubiera sorprendido igual

-Te parecerá que no sé ni lo que hago, siempre he dicho que nunca me casaría.

-No, en realidad no. Sabía que te casarías, sólo hacía falta que encontraras al hombre adecuado. Es sólo que siempre creí que Jane se fugaría antes que tú.

-¿Qué?

Aquello la dejó helada. Dejó las mantas y se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Jane ha sido siempre tan impulsiva! Probablemente se habría metido en muchos más líos durante la adolescencia si tú no hubieras estado con ella.

-No seas tan benévola conmigo, eso no es cierto. Quizá un par de veces la hice recapacitar pero eso es todo.

El día anterior sin ir más lejos, pensó, no había conseguido siquiera eso. Pero según parecía no tenía importancia: Louisa esperaba que Jane se fugara. Las mentiras, el teatro, todo había sido inútil.

-Siempre imaginé que celebraríamos una boda contigo. Nada ostentoso, desde luego, ya sé que no te gusta, algo sencillo pero bonito. Se lo prometí a tu madre.

-¿Cómo que se lo prometiste? Pero si tú nunca conociste a mi madre, al menos no la conociste hasta que no la ingresaron en el hospital en coma.

-Sí, supongo que pensarás que es un poco raro pero a lo largo de los años he tenido muchas conversaciones con tu madre. Siempre he creído que aunque estuviera muerta se seguía preocupando por ti.

-¿Y de qué se supone que hablabais?

-No sé. De las cosas que iban sucediendo, de tus notas, de tus novios, de tus trabajos de verano. El día en que ganaste el Langton Prize estábamos muy orgullosas, imagínate. Y también cuando terminaste tus cuatro años en el Stanford. Sabes muy bien que Warren y yo hubiéramos pagado tu colegio con gusto.

-Lo sé, pero ya pagasteis muchas otras cosas. Así que sólo le contabas las cosas buenas, ¿eh? ¿Y cuando me echaron del colegio unos cuantos días? ¿No se lo contaste?

-Las dos sabemos que todo fue idea de Jane… Tú sólo cargaste con las culpas para que a ella no la echaran definitivamente. Era su tercera suspensión ese año.

Lizzie se quedó mirándola. De modo que Louisa había sabido siempre la verdad. Nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada. ¿Sería posible, se preguntó, que en ese momento sí estuviera engañándole? Desde luego no daba muestras de que se imaginara la verdad. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, antes de que se diera cuenta.

Miró el reloj aparentando impaciencia.

-Dios, es muy tarde. Siento mucho que tengamos que irnos tan pronto. ¿Cuándo pensáis volver Warren y tú a San Francisco?

-Dentro de unos pocos días. ¿Tenéis planes para el viernes por la tarde? Me encantaría que vinierais tú y Fitzwilliam a cenar a casa. Te prometo que sólo invitaré a unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es para que vayan conociendo a Fitzwilliam.

A Louisa le encantaban aquellas fiestas. Unos pocos amigos íntimos significaban más o menos doce personas sentadas a la mesa. Lizzie sonrió.

-Sería magnífico. Déjame que se lo consulte a Fitzwilliam y luego te lo confirmaré –contestó pensando que para el viernes Fitzwilliam y ella ya estarían separados y camino del divorcio.

-Fitzwilliam es absolutamente perfecto para ti. Sé que vais a ser muy felices.

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Esbozó la sonrisa de recién casada otra vez y abrazó a Louisa. Por primera vez en su vida la había engañado, pero no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Nunca. Se soltó y miró a su alrededor.

-Creo que no me dejo nada. Vamos a buscar a mi marido.

Bajaron las escaleras. Fitzwilliam las esperaba en el hall intentando no parecer impaciente. Incluso parecía que se alegraba de verla.

-Aquí baja –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. Si supiera que todo aquel teatro había sido inútil se pondría furioso, y con toda la razón del mundo. La culpabilidad era un sentimiento odioso, y aquella mañana se sentía terriblemente culpable. Charles entró por la puerta de la calle. Estaba guardando las maletas en el coche de Fitzwilliam.

-Dame, yo la llevaré –se ofreció agarrando la suya.

-Aquí está tu abrigo -dijo Fitzwilliam ayudándola a ponérselo y rozando sus mejillas -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente.

Otra mentira más, pensó. Fitzwilliam se había portado con mucha corrección después de todo. No le había gustado mentir pero lo había hecho. Apenas podía mirarlo a la cara. Gracias a Dios ya era la hora de marcharse. Warren salió del salón con una cámara de fotos.

-No os vayáis aún, Esperad a que tome algunas fotos.

-Papá –protestó Jane-. No hay tiempo para fotos.

-Por supuesto que sí –replicó Warren-. Vamos, venid afuera.

-Warren toma fotos de todos los acontecimientos familiares –le explicó Louisa a Fitzwilliam-. Cree que si de algo no hay foto en el álbum familiar es que no ocurrió.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros. Tendría que asegurarse de que nadie nunca pegara aquella foto en el álbum.

-Quietos ahí –pidió Warren.

Fitzwilliam y Lizzie se quedaron donde Warren les indicaba mientras Louisa, Jane y Charles los observaban. Jane parecía divertida. En cuanto la pillara a solas le contaría lo que le había dicho Louisa, y entonces vería si se divertía, se dijo Lizzie.

-Lizzie, pareces un sospechoso en una comisaría de policía. Venga, sonríe. Eres la novia –dijo Warren mirando por la cámara.

Fitzwilliam deslizó un brazo por sus hombros y susurró: -Di «patata».

Se forzó a sí misma a sonreír. Si Fitzwilliam podía hacerlo ella también. Por fin sonó el clic de la cámara, pero Warren, como era su costumbre, levantó el dedo y dijo:

-Una más, por si acaso. ¿Por qué no besas a la novia, Fitzwilliam? Sería una foto bonita.

Lizzie se puso tensa. Quizá podrían excusarse diciendo que no había tiempo. Sin embargo Fitzwilliam estaba ya inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

-No es absolutamente necesario que nos besemos, ¿no crees? -susurró.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó él-. Ayer me besaste tú, ahora me toca a mí.

Fitzwilliam la tomó de la barbilla elevando su rostro e inclinándose. No apartaba los ojos de ella, no podía soportar su mirada. Cerró los ojos para no verlo. Se quedó completamente quieta. Después de todo no estaban más que posando para una foto, y... sus labios la rozaron, la presionaron calientes sobre los suyos helados. Movía la boca despacio, sensualmente. Lizzie se acercó a él. Era inexplicable pero de pronto quería más.

El deslizó la mano desde su barbilla hasta su nuca y la agarró con la otra por la cintura. Sin embargo no era necesario, ella se abrazaba a él presionándolo. Deslizó ambas manos por dentro de su abrigo poniendo las palmas contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo a través del jersey se unió al calor de su boca. Quería más.

-Está bien, ya vale –dijo Warren-. Podéis dejarlo ya. He gastado todo el carrete.

Fitzwilliam elevó la cabeza interrumpiendo el beso pero apretándola contra él. Lizzie abrió los ojos y parpadeó despacio. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije –susurró Fitzwilliam sonriendo y mirándola a la cara con aquellos ojos oscuros preciosos-. Eres demasiado apasionada para vivir toda tu vida en el celibato.

.

.

.

_Hola! Bueno, bueno… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Lizzie quiere más besos de Fitzwilliam… ¿ustedes qué opinan?_

_¡Esto se va a poner interesantísimo!_

_**Trini:**__ ¡jajaja si que arden amiga! lamento haber demorado mucho. Déjame tus comentarios diciéndome que piensas del capítulo. Un saludo_

_**EliMustang:**__ aquí tienes querida. Espero que lo disfrutes :D_

_¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie miró en el monitor del aeropuerto buscando su vuelo. Llegaba a tiempo. Era una suerte porque comenzaba a cansarse de la compañía de Jane y de Charles. Durante el viaje en coche habían hecho ciertos comentarios sobre ella y Fitzwilliam poco convenientes.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Fitzwilliam detrás de ella.

Volvió a fijarse en el monitor. Desde luego que no todo iba bien. Todo había ido mal, desde la primera e innecesaria mentira hasta aquél último beso que la había cortado la respiración. Pero no podía decírselo a Fitzwilliam. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Llego a tiempo.

-Entonces estarás contenta.

-Sí.

Le debía una larga disculpa por haberío arrastrado hasta aquella farsa, pero en ese momento no conseguía que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-He estado pensando que no tienes por qué tomar el avión. Puedes devolver el billete y volver conmigo en el coche.

No, aquello no era en absoluto aconsejable. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en aquel beso que la había desconcertado. No estaba dispuesta de ninguna forma a pasar cuatro horas a solas con él.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero mi aeropuerto está en el coche ... quiero decir que mi coche está en el aeropuerto. Y además llegaré antes si voy en avión.

Jane se acercó a ellos dejando a Charles en la cola.

-Casi se me olvida, el anillo.

Lizzie miró su mano. Lo había olvidado. Agarró el anillo con fuerza y tiró. No se movió ni un milímetro.

-No puedo quitármelo.

-Pues te lo tienes que quitar. No me puedo ir de luna de miel sin él.

-Vamos, Jane, no es para tanto -dijo Fitzwilliam.

-¡Hombres! -exclamó-. No entienden nada, ¿no es cierto?

Lizzie consiguió retorcerlo en el dedo, pero seguía sin salir.

-Es imposible.

-No puede ser -insistió Jane.

- Te lo has metido, ¿no? Pues entonces tiene que salir.

-Quizá con agua caliente y jabón -dijo Lizzie-. Iré al baño a ver.

-Iré contigo -dijo Jane.

No quería que Jane la ayudara. Estaba organizando un escándalo por una tontería. Miró a Fitzwilliam.

-No, Jane, quédate aquí por si tienes que embarcar.

Lizzie fue sola al baño y presionó sobre el dispensador de jabón. Seguro que funcionaría, pensó. Sin embargo el anillo sólo se movió un poco. No podía ser que ocurriera aquello. Tenía que sacárselo. Jane estaba histérica y además no quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente con un anillo de boda. Quizá el agua fría le contrajera el dedo. Dejó correr el agua con el dedo en el chorro y contó hasta treinta.

-Eres Elizabeth Bennet, ¿no es así? -dijo una mujer detrás de ella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró en el espejo. Era el reflejo de Emmaline Godfrey sonriendo, una antigua conocida de Warren y Louisa. Aquello era ya el colmo. Se secó las manos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Emmaline, qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí -al decir su nombre algo la inquietó, pero no supo exactamente qué-. ¿Vienes o te vas?

-Acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú? -dijo mirando sus manos.

Lizzie fingió que se secaba las manos para mantener el anillo oculto bajo las toallitas de papel.

-Me voy en este mismo momento.

-Estaba ahí y oí correr el agua durante un rato muy largo así que pensé que alguien se había dejado el grifo abierto. Y resulta que eras tú.

-Bueno, opino que la conservación del agua es menos importante que la higiene, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro... -vaciló.

Emmaline seguramente estaría pensando que estaba neurótica, pero prefería que pensara eso a que pensara que estaba casada. Metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del abrigo y tiró las toallas con la derecha.

-Tengo que irme creo que acaban de avisar que mi vuelo va a despegar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y entonces recordó. Emmaline era la suegra de Pam Saget, columnista de sociedad del San Francisco Star. Se dio la vuelta. La estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, pero no había podido ver el anillo. Se apresuró a reunirse con Fitzwilliam y Jane. Gracias a Dios el aeropuerto estaba lleno esa mañana. Emmaline no la vería entre la multitud. De todos modos tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Has podido? -preguntó Jane al acercarse ella.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera con agua.

Fitzwilliam le agarró la mano y examinó el dedo.

-Cuando llegues a casa haz que te lo corten.

-Vaya ocurrencia -dijo Jane-. No resulta gracioso ni como broma.

-No estaba bromeando, y no me refería al dedo -contestó Fitzwilliam-. Me refería al anillo.

-¿Al anillo? ¿Cortar mi anillo de boda? No, no puedes hacer eso. Ven Lizzie, déjame verlo. Yo te lo quitaré.

Jane agarró su mano, pero Fitzwilliam la detuvo.

-Déjala -dijo en un tono duro que no había escuchado nunca en él-. Ha hecho lo que ha podido, ya está bien. No hace ninguna falta que le hagas daño. No creo que se lo puedas quitar.

Fitzwilliam miró su mano y acarició su dedo enrojecido con el pulgar. Entonces Charles se acercó.

-Jane, ya está todo listo, tenemos que irnos. Nuestra puerta de salida está en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

-No podemos irnos. Lizzie tiene mi anillo, Dice que no se lo puede sacar.

Lizzie apretó los dientes. Jane estaba imposible. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella a solas y poner las cosas en su sitio.

-Si no puede, no puede. Nos lo devolverá cuando volvamos de México.

-¿Pero y si se lo tiene que cortar?

-Te compraré uno nuevo. Vamos, Jane, tenemos que irnos. Estamos casados, eso es lo único que importa. ¿Quién necesita un anillo?

Jane parpadeó y se quedó mirándolo con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-Te quiero, Charles Bingley.

- Igual te digo, señora Bingley. Y ahora vámonos -dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Fitzwilliam-. Adiós y gracias por todo, especialmente... ya sabes por qué.

Fitzwilliam soltó la mano de Lizzie para estrechar la de Charles.

-Lo sé. Olvídalo. Que os lo paséis bien.

-Lo siento, Lizzie -dijo Jane abrazándola-. Soy una tonta. Lo sé. Tengo mucha suerte de tener una amiga como tú. Deberías casarte. Es maravilloso.

Lizzie le devolvió el abrazo. A Jane la encantaba ponerse casi histérica y luego arrepentirse instantáneamente.

-Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero ya me conoces. Esto ha sido lo más cerca que estaré nunca del matrimonio.

-No digas eso, nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

Se volvió y abrazó a Fitzwilliam mientras Charles abrazaba a Lizzie. Jane y Charles parecían muy felices. Se fueron aprisa por el pasillo, pero Jane se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Lizzie:

-Prométeme que no cortarás el anillo. 0 al menos prométeme que esperarás a que vuelva.

-Lo intentaré-contestó sin prometer nada.

Jane la miró suplicante, luego se volvió y salió corriendo.

-No quiere que cortes el anillo, ¿a qué era eso? -preguntó Fitzwilliam con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando tenía doce años entré en el colegio Elisabeth Woods School. Todas las alumnas llevaban uniforme y todas se conocían. No puedes imaginarte lo que sentí estando sola allí. Me sentía distinta, con el pelo rojo en una habitación llena de niñas que hablaban entre sí y que deliberadamente no me dirigían la palabra.

-¿Y Jane estaba allí?

-Ella entró y comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Se acercó y habló conmigo.

-Y por esa razón le estarás agradecida toda la vida.

-No. Por esa razón la querré siempre. Es muy impulsiva. A veces incluso inconsciente. Pero también puede ser muy generosa. Además ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana. ¿Es que tú no querrías a tus hermanas si no fueran un ejemplo a seguir?

Fitzwilliam no contestó. Se quedó mirándola en silencio. Estaba pensativo, valorando sus palabras. Su intención había sido mostrarle otra perspectiva de Jane, pero había revelado más cosas sobre sí misma de las que hubiera querido. Miró su reloj.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Mi vuelo despegará enseguida.

-Está bien, te acompañaré a la salida.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta. La gente se despedía. No sabía bien qué decirle. No había ninguna fórmula hecha para una situación como aquella. Fitzwilliam se había portado muy bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Quizá debería darle las gracias. Pero en realidad eran Jane y Charles los que le debían el favor. Llegaron hasta la cámara de rayos X y el umbral electrónico para pasajeros. Lizzie se volvió hacia Fitzwilliam.

-Ya está. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que comience a nevar.

-Han dicho que el tiempo iba a mejorar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ayer también dijeron eso.

-Comprendo. ¿Estarás bien? Me refiero al anillo.

-Seguro. En cuanto llegue a casa podré quitármelo sin problemas.

-No te hagas daño.

-No.

La gente se movía alrededor de ellos para pasar por el umbral. Había llegado la hora de marcharse y no quería otra cosa en el mundo más que eso, irse. Sin embargo algo se lo impedía. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?, se preguntó.

-Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero perder mi avión.

-¿Lizzie?

-¿Si?

El vaciló, y luego dijo:

-Cuídate.

Era gracioso. Había sentido como si él fuera a decir otra cosa.

-Sí, tú también -atravesó el umbral y añadió-: Te veré mañana en el trabajo.

Él sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano. Ella atravesó la puerta y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Subió al avión, se sentó y suspiró. Todo había terminado por fin. Aquel día había sido el más largo de su vida. Al miércoles siguiente llamaría a Louisa y le contaría que Fitzwilliam y ella habían cometido un error. No sabía cómo explicárselo exactamente. Le diría que no había habido discusiones entre ellos, que simplemente se habían dado cuenta de que no querían estar casados, sólo ser amigos. Quizá no sonara muy convincente, pero se lo había prometido a Fitzwilliam. Tendría que consolar a Louisa. Le había gustado mucho Fitzwilliam y era posible que quisiera convencerla para que lo intentaran otra vez. Pero ella se mostrarla firme. Le diría, que todo había terminado y que no había vuelta atrás.

La azafata le indicó que se pusiera el cinturón. Era una buena idea planear con antelación lo que iba a decirle a Louisa. De ese modo no cometería ningún error. Odiaba mentir, especialmente a Louisa, pero aquella sería la última vez. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos. Instantáneamente apareció en su mente la imagen de Fitzwilliam con sus ojos azules y ese rostro tan atractivo. Sonreía, se inclinaba para besarla y... Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió un calor familiar en su nuca. Fitzwilliam había vuelto a colarse en su subconsciente. No era una buena señal. Siempre que había ocurrido algo parecido en el pasado al final él, fuese quien fuese, le pedía en matrimonio. Como Jeremy. Era extraño. Era como si habiendo ocupado un lugar en su mente quisiera también ocupar un lugar físicamente junto a ella... y por último llegaba el anillo de bodas.

El anillo. Automáticamente se tocó el dedo. Si no hubiera sido por Emmaline Godfrey hubiera podido sacárselo. El dedo seguía colorado e hinchado de tanto retorcerlo.

Fitzwilliam había sido muy amable defendiéndola frente a Jane. Había acariciado su mano con mucha delicadeza. Tenía unas manos preciosas, largas y fuertes. Cruzó las piernas una y otra vez. Ya estaba pensando en él de nuevo. Era mal asunto que fuera a trabajar en Calvert. No tendría más remedio que verlo. Bueno, se mostraría amable pero no demasiado amistosa. De ese modo él captaría el mensaje.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam redujo la velocidad para entrar en el parking de la Calvert Container Corporación. Llegaba pronto pero el parking estaba ya casi lleno. John Calvert le había advertido en su última entrevista que en la empresa se seguían unas normas muy estrictas, y él le había asegurado que él siempre las cumplía, así que le pareció una buena idea respaldar sus palabras llegando antes y quedándose a trabajar hasta más tarde.

Aparcó cerca de la puerta. Había niebla afuera. Al salir del coche llegó hasta él el olor del mar. Se abrochó la chaqueta y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio. La recepcionista no lo reconoció.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Soy Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-Ah, usted es Fitzwilliam Darcy -dijo sonriendo-. El señor Calvert dijo que usted sabría llegar hasta su oficina.

-Cierto.

-Bien, y enhorabuena. Espero que sea usted muy feliz.

-Gracias -dijo mirando la placa con su nombre.

Nina Smith. No lo olvidaría después de una bienvenida tan calurosa. Se dirigió hacia su despacho. Quizá el de Lizzie estaba en esa misma ala del edificio. Tenía que encontrarla de inmediato. No habían hablado en absoluto sobre cómo iban a comportarse el uno frente al otro. Sería una estupidez fingir que no se conocían, pero si alguien les preguntaba de qué también sería difícil explicarlo. Nadie sabía en la empresa que Charles y Jane se habían casado, y era mejor que se pusieran de acuerdo para contar la misma historia.

Por otro lado quizá ni siquiera se vieran. Al fin y al cabo trabajaban en departamentos distintos. De pronto se puso a caminar más despacio. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo. De hecho esperaba verla ese mismo día. Era su primer día, y con Charles lejos, Lizzie era la única persona a la que conocía.

La tarde anterior, mientras conducía, no había pensado más que en ella. Le hubiera gustado que lo hubiera acompañado en el coche. Había estado a punto de pedirle por segunda vez que devolviera su billete, pero al final no lo había hecho. Ella parecía tener prisa por volver a casa.

Miró en todas las oficinas por las que pasaba de camino a su despacho pero no la vio. Entró en el despacho que le habían asignado y justo entonces Len Bergman apareció en el umbral.

-Llegas pronto y tienes buen aspecto. Magnífico.

Len Bergman era un analista de producción senior y trabajaría con él. Era un hombre mayor y algo gordo.

-¿Has visto ya a alguien? ¿No? Bueno, déjame que sea yo el primero en felicitarte -dijo dándole varias palmadas en el brazo.

-Gracias.

Durante las entrevistas sabía que había tenido competidores por ese empleo, pero según parecía la elección había sido más reñida de lo que creía porque todo el mundo lo felicitaba efusivamente.

-Me sorprendió un poco, ya puedes imaginarte, pero me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias -volvió a decir.

Len se había sorprendido. Eso significaba que él no había sido el candidato preferido. Bueno, el trabajo era suyo, así que no había ya nada de qué preocuparse.

-Estoy muy contento de estar aquí, tengo muchas ganas de empezar.

-Tienes el espíritu Calvert, ya veo. Bien.

Fitzwilliam miró su mesa. Había apilados un montón de papeles y la luz del teléfono parpadeaba indicando que tenía una llamada. Si quería contestarlo tenía que darse prisa. Elevó la mirada y vio a Lizzie de pie en el umbral de su puerta. Estaba terriblemente atractiva con su traje verde oscuro. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. Sus ojos vagaban de Len a él con nerviosismo.

-Discúlpame -dijo-. Lamento interrumpimos pero quisiera hablar con Fitzwilliam un momento.

-Ya veo que estoy aquí de más -dijo Len saliendo de su despacho-. Y mis mejores deseos para ti también, Lizzie. Sé que seréis los dos muy felices.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Fitzwilliam parpadeando.

-No, por favor - explicó Lizzie-, ha habido un malentendido.

-¿Tan pronto? -rió Len-. Bueno, os dejaré para que lo solucionéis. Llámame si necesitas algo, Fitzwilliam -dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ha dicho lo que me ha parecido entender? -preguntó Fitzwilliam cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento -dijo Lizzie dando un paso adelante.

-Me estaba felicitando. Creí que lo decía por mi nuevo empleo. Espera. La recepcionista también me ha felicitado. ¿A cuánta gente se lo has dicho?

-No se lo he dicho a nadie. Te lo prometo. Me encontré con una conocida en el aeropuerto cuando intentaba quitarme el anillo -dijo levantando la mano y enseñando un dedo vendado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada. Sólo que no podía sacarme el anillo, así que lo tapé.

-Entonces alguien de la empresa te ha visto el anillo y ha sacado sus conclusiones.

-No, no trabaja aquí, es una amiga de Louisa y Warren, es la suegra de Pam Saget.

-¿Y quién es Pam Saget?

-Por favor, no te enfades.

-Demasiado tarde. ¿Quién es Pam Saget?

-Es la reportera de las páginas de sociedad del San Francisco Star.

Fitzwilliam dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo han publicado en el periódico esta mañana?

-Sí, una reseña corta en una columna.

-No lo suficientemente corta, según parece. ¿Y todo el mundo aquí lo ha leído?

-No todos, pero Nina ha puesto un anuncio en la empresa.

Fitzwilliam se volvió y vio el parpadeo de luz de su teléfono.

-Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico -descolgó el teléfono y miró a Lizzie-. Aún no sé cómo funcionan los teléfonos aquí. ¿Cómo se pone un anuncio para toda la empresa?

-¿Qué vas a decir?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Por favor, no lo hagas -dijo acercándose a su mesa como si fuera a tratar de impedírselo físicamente.

Él la miró. Estaba preocupada. Dejó el auricular sobre el teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si decimos que ha sido un error todo el mundo esperará que le exijamos al periódico que se retracte, y entonces Louisa y Warren lo sabrán -dijo suspirando.

-¿Y quieres que sigamos fingiendo?

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó deprisa-. Sólo quiero que se lo vayamos diciendo a todos uno por uno. Que nos lo tomemos con calma. Podemos decir que ha sido un malentendido. En cuanto vean que no hay nada entre nosotros dejarán de hacer comentarios.

-Eso no va a resultar muy convincente, en este mismo momento estamos los dos solos en mi despacho con la puerta cerrada -dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón -respondió Lizzie-. No hemos hecho bien cerrando.

-No, supongo que no -contestó él cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y crees que deberíamos abrir la puerta? Seguro que entonces podremos decirle a todo el mundo que apenas nos conocemos.

Sus palabras habían sonado más irónicas y duras de lo que había pretendido, pero Lizzie estaba callada, cosa que no había hecho durante el fin de semana. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Lo miró intermitentemente. Otra vez esa forma de mirarlo. Estaba a punto de que se le ocurriera algo.

-¿Qué piensas, Lizzie?

-Tengo un mensaje para nosotros dos en mi contestador automático. Es de John.

-¿John? ¿De, John Calvert, presidente de la CEO, etc.?

-Mmm.

-¿Es que quiere felicitamos por nuestra boda? Bien, perfecto. Si tenemos que comenzar a desilusionar a la gente podemos empezar por los de más arriba, ¿no?

-Creo que sería una buena idea que le dijéramos ahora mismo que no estamos casados. Podemos simplemente entrar en su despacho y decírselo -dijo en un tono poco convincente.

Fitzwilliam sintió algo muy peculiar en su estómago, como el golpe al caer desde una altura considerable. Era una sensación enfermiza, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que no iba a dejar de sentirla hasta que no hubiera acabado todo.

.

.

.

_Bueno, bueno, ¿qué opinan?_

_**EliMustang:**__ Eli, aquí lo tienes. Dime, ¿esperabas esto?_

_**Arolin:**__ jajaja sí, es Darcy, después de todo._


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa de John Calvert. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que una cotilla como Emmaline Godfrey no era de fiar nada más verla en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba explicar su «matrimonio» de tal modo que aquella noticia no le llegara ni a Louisa ni a Warren. Quizá si conseguía un tono jocoso adecuado y ponía cara de incredulidad John creería que todo había sido un malentendido y no preguntaría por los detalles.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Fitzwilliam sentarse en el otro sillón. Estaba muy serio. Si continuaba así todo el mundo se preguntaría por qué no exigía una rectificación en el periódico. John esperó a que ambos se sentaran para hacerlo él también. Con aquel alto sillón de piel todos sabían qué rango ostentaba. Lo cierto era que John no necesitaba ese sillón. Con sólo levantar una ceja todo el mundo sabía que él detentaba el poder.

-Parece ser que tengo que felicitarlos.

-No –respondió Lizzie deprisa-. Nos han debido de confundir con alguna otra pareja –dijo mordiéndose el labio al comprender que quizá les preguntara con quién.

Miró a Fitzwilliam y contuvo la respiración. John también lo miró, levantando una ceja, inquisitivo.

-Nosotros nos hemos conocido este fin de semana, no estamos casados –dijo Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie volvió a respirar. Era de agradecer que no hubiera dado explicaciones. En sólo dos días llamaría a Louisa y le diría que se había separado.

-Comprendo –dijo John-. Me alegro de oírlo.

-Nosotros también –dijo Lizzie medio riendo.

-Ya sabéis que no estoy a favor de los matrimonios entre trabajadores de la misma empresa. Suelen traerse los problemas de casa al trabajo y viceversa.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no será problema en nuestro caso –dijo riendo de nuevo.

John la miró elevando una ceja. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se le había escapado.

-Quiero decir que no trabajamos en el mismo departamento. Nuestras oficinas están en lados opuestos del edificio. Y además eso no importa porque no estamos casados. En realidad apenas nos conocemos.

Estaba cometiendo un error detrás de otro. Tenía que callarse, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, pensó.

-Puede que eso hubiera importado en el pasado –dijo John-, pero ahora ya no. Hemos contratado a Fitzwilliam porque tiene experiencia en los nuevos estilos de organización de las empresas. Él va a poner fin a nuestros antiguos métodos de comunicación «a través de las paredes», como si dijéramos.

-¿«A través de las paredes»? Suena a qué van a romper los barrotes de las cárceles –dijo Lizzie mirando a uno y a otro.

-Es la forma en que se trabaja hoy en día en muchas empresas americanas –explicó Fitzwilliam-. Un departamento trabaja en un proyecto y, por decirlo de alguna forma, se lo cuenta al de al lado a través de la pared, pero no hay discusión de ideas ni cooperación alguna.

-Vamos a cambiar esas prácticas en esta empresa –dijo John-, y precisamente comenzaremos con vuestros departamentos. Es por esa razón es por la que quiero que se lleven bien tanto personal como profesionalmente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lizzie.

Debería haberse callado otra vez. John volvía a levantar la ceja. Fitzwilliam se reclinó sobre el sillón.

-Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.

John la miró. Era su turno.

-Yo no veo problema alguno –mintió.

-Es justo lo que esperaba que dijeran porque el miércoles vendrá un potencial cliente y quiero que lo convenzan para que trabaje con nosotros.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿No es ése un asunto del departamento comercial? –preguntó Lizzie.

-Normalmente sí –asintió John-, pero Arthur y Harriet Winston son una pareja bastante inconformista. Hacen las cosas a su manera, y resulta bastante lucrativa. Para finales de este año sus acciones saldrán a la bolsa.

-He oído hablar de ellos –dijo Fitzwilliam-. Tienen una empresa de servicio a domicilio, ¿no?

-Sí, la Mom and Popcorn, AGC. Actualmente tienen un contrato con otra empresa pero no están de acuerdo con el precio. Los convenceremos de que nosotros lo podemos hacer mejor.

-No sé Fitzwilliam, pero yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en ventas –argumentó Lizzie.

-Los Winston se niegan a hablar con nuestros vendedores. Quieren hablar con la gente responsable de la producción. Es su forma de hacer los negocios, así que ustedes serán los encargados de persuadirlos.

-¿El miércoles? –dijo Lizzie.

No era en realidad una pregunta, era más una apelación a la razón. Pero John simplemente asintió y puso las manos en la mesa como para levantarse. Lizzie se adelantó y se puso de pie, y Fitzwilliam la siguió. Ese asunto de los Winston sonaba a mucho trabajo en poco tiempo. Pero, mirándolo desde un punto de vista positivo, al menos la cuestión de su matrimonio había quedado zanjada. John los había creído, que era lo importante.

-Ya te he dicho Fitzwilliam que estoy muy contento de que trabajes con nosotros –dijo John.

-Gracias, yo estoy muy contento de estar aquí.

-Supongo que será mejor que volvamos al trabajo –comentó Lizzie.

John sonrió y asintió. Entonces se fijó en el dedo de Lizzie.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el dedo?

-¿El dedo? –preguntó mirando para abajo y dándose cuenta de que había estado quitándose la venda sin darse cuenta. Se colocó aprisa lo que estaba suelto y añadió-: ¿Te refieres a esto? Me hice una herida pero ya estoy bien.

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo se ruborizó. La había pillado por sorpresa. Se estaba ganando la reputación de mentirosa. Necesitaba salir pronto de ese despacho.

-Aprecio mucho que hayas querido recibirnos para confirmarte la falsedad de ese rumor –dijo Lizzie.

-Si se hubieran casado desde luego los habría felicitado, pero como no lo han hecho, me alegro mucho más –dijo acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

Ella rió como si John hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Había puesto un énfasis extraño en sus palabras. Se preguntó qué habría querido decir exactamente. Quizá Fitzwilliam tuviera alguna idea, pero no era el lugar para preguntar. La secretaria de John, Lorraine, no estaba en su mesa, pero no andaría lejos.

-Vamos a mi oficina –le dijo a Fitzwilliam.

Nada más decir eso apareció Lorraine. Era una mujer mayor pero aparentaba menos edad. Siempre había intentado convencer a Lizzie de que se casara y tuviera hijos.

-¡Hola, Lizzie! Tenía miedo de no poder verte hoy. Estoy tan contenta por ti –dijo abrazándola-. Yo soy Lorraine –se presentó a Fitzwilliam.

-Lizzie y yo no estamos casados –dijo Fitzwilliam-. Pero me alegro mucho de conocerla de todas maneras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lorraine soltando a Lizzie.

-Es cierto –confirmó ella.

-Pero si venía publicado en el periódico…

Ya conoces el dicho, no te creas todo lo que lees –contestó Fitzwilliam sonriendo.

-Pues no vas a encontrar ninguna mujer mejor.

-Lorraine, por favor –suplicó Lizzie.

Esperaba que no todos los encuentros fueran tan tensos como aquél.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos queremos casarnos.

-¿Entonces es que simplemente van a vivir juntos? ¿Y los niños?

-¡No! No estamos viviendo juntos tampoco –dijo Lizzie en un tono un poco fuerte. Aquella situación era irritante-. Apenas nos conocemos, no ha sido más que un malentendido.

-Bien, discúlpenme.

-Siento que nos vayamos así, Lorraine -dijo Fitzwilliam acercándose a la puerta-, pero es que he empezado a trabajar hoy aquí y ya me han asignado un nuevo producto con Lizzie. Querías enseñarme algo, ¿no, Lizzie?

-Sí, está en mi oficina -contestó Lizzie aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar-. Adiós, Lorraine.

Más tarde hablaría con ella. En ese momento se sentía incapaz. Por suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos. Le indicó a Fitzwilliam el camino a su despacho y ambos se apresuraron. Entraron y ella cerró la puerta. Nadie los había visto. Fitzwilliam la miró. Estaba serio y enfadado. Quizá deberían abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –replicó él-. Pero tus excusas no parecen convencer a los demás de que no estamos casados.

-Lo sé, es horrible.

-¿Horrible? Tú no has empezado a trabajar en esta empresa hoy. Se supone que tengo que demostrar de qué soy capaz. Eso ya me estresa lo suficiente como para encima tener que estar todo el tiempo negando que esté casado.

-Lo sé, yo también lo odio, pero sólo hay que decírselo a unos pocos más y todo terminará. Creo que si nos lo tomamos con calma, incluso si nos lo tomamos a broma...

-¿A broma? -la interrumpió Fitzwilliam-. ¿Cómo hiciste con Lorraine?

-Es que me pilló por sorpresa. La próxima vez lo haré mejor. Sin embargo con John creo que lo hice bien.

-Seguro. Sobre todo cuando le dijiste que te habías hecho una herida en el dedo. Tu aspecto era de tal culpabilidad que parecías un preso a punto de entrar en la cárcel.

-No lo puedo evitar. No estoy acostumbrada a mentir. Si no lo he preparado antes me pongo toda colorada.

-Si hubieras cortado el maldito anillo habrías resultado mucho más convincente. Esa venda da toda la impresión de que estás intentando ocultar algo. Nadie se hace una herida en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella, incluso más de lo que él mismo creía. Se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo. Se preguntó por qué se habría dejado llevar por Jane. Aquella situación no era más que un embrollo, un tremendo lío del que en parte tenía la culpa.

-A la hora de comer saldré a encargarme del anillo -dijo con voz ronca mirando su dedo.

La venda se había vuelto a salir de su lugar.

-Lizzie, lo siento -dijo acercándose a su lado y tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara.

Ella lo miró y luego rápidamente bajó la vista. Era difícil enfrentarse a Fitzwilliam enfadado, pero más difícil aún a un Fitzwilliam que se disculpaba. La intensidad de su mirada la hacía temblar.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado.

-Supongo que sí pero cuando te pones casi a punto de llorar siento que no.

-¿Llorar yo? –preguntó mirándolo.

-Lo sé, no vuelvas a decir que no sea tonto –contestó tomando su mano entre las suyas y examinándole el dedo.

-Debería haberme traído más vendas por si acaso.

Su contacto era cálido y reconfortante. Aquello la sorprendió.

-Se te está cayendo. Te ayudaré a ponértelo bien.

Fitzwilliam tiró del trozo de venda que quedaba enrollado y en un momento se desenrolló. La mano de Lizzie con el anillo descansaba sobre la suya. Era agradable, demasiado agradable.

-Déjalo, puedo hacerlo yo.

Lizzie quiso retirar la mano pero él cerró la suya atrapándola.

-Déjame ayudarte. Con una sola mano es mucho más difícil hacerlo. Lo tienes mucho más hinchado que ayer. Quizá sea mejor que vayas ahora mismo a cortarte el anillo.

-No es por culpa del anillo, ha sido culpa mía. Estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió esta mañana tomar ciertas medidas un poco exageradas, y mi estúpida y delicada piel ha reaccionado poniéndose así.

Él se inclinó sobre su mano. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que casi podía rozarlo con los labios. Entonces él la miró. Sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros que antes. Sintió como si él hubiera leído su pensamiento y estuviera de acuerdo.

-Tienes una piel exquisita –murmuró-. La piel más suave que he tocado nunca.

Lizzie sintió que su corazón comenzaba a galopar. Tenía que apartarse de él, evitar su contacto, cualquier cosa excepto permanecer a unos centímetros de sus labios. Aquello era una locura, pero era una locura maravillosa.

Le pareció oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero se sentía como en las nubes. Estando a pocos centímetros de Fitzwilliam, tan cerca de su respiración, de su boca, se sentía atrapada y no podía moverse. La voracidad de su mirada consumía su voluntad. La puerta se abrió sin que ella hubiera contestado y Cynthia, su secretaria, asomó la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento.

Eso fue todo lo que Cynthia fue capaz de decir, sin embargo consiguió despertarla. Retiró la mano que Fitzwilliam retenía. El también se puso derecho y se volvió para mirar a la secretaria, que los miraba embobada desde la puerta.

-Lo siento, pensé... Lorraine dijo... Enhorabuena, mis mejores deseos para los dos. Perdón –dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

-Cynthia, espera. Dame eso –dijo Lizzie quitándole el vendaje a Fitzwilliam.

Demasiado tarde. Cynthia se había ido. Aquel hombre tenía un efecto nefasto sobre ella, pero acabaría de una vez por todas con aquella situación.

-Déjame que te ayude a ponértelo- contestó Fitzwilliam volviendo a tomar la venda.

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, muchas gracias. Yo lo haré.

Se apartó de él. ¿Cómo era posible, se preguntó, que se hubiera dejado arrastrar hasta ese límite? Había estado a punto de besarlo. Se colocó la venda con las manos temblorosas. En otras circunstancias se habría dejado llevar por el impulso, pero ¿cómo podía haber olvidado que estaban en el trabajo?

-¿Pero qué he hecho? –preguntó él peinándose con los dedos.

-Nada, sólo proporcionarle un espectáculo a Cynthia para que vaya corriendo a cotillear por toda la empresa.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Sí, era cierto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguramente en nada teniendo a Fitzwilliam tan cerca. Incluso en ese momento le costaba concentrarse. Se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu oficina de una vez?

-Encantado -replicó tan enfadado como ella.

-Bien, y si no te importa procura permanecer en tu departamento, así no nos veremos.

-Eso va a ser más difícil. Se supone que tenemos que trabajar juntos en un proyecto -contestó él irónico.

-Podemos mandamos mensajes. No tenemos por qué vernos las caras.

Fitzwilliam se acercó a la puerta y abrió. -Eso me parece perfecto.

-Magnífico -contestó Lizzie acercándose a su mesa.

-Bien.

-Bien -repitió ella.

-Eres una de esas irritantes personas que siempre tienen que decir la última palabra, ¿no? -dijo él desde el umbral.

-Qué gracia, eso mismo pensaba yo de ti.

Se miraron un momento, luego él atravesó la puerta y cerró.

Aquel hombre era irritante. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de besarlo?

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam se apresuró por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Lizzie con un montón de papeles en la mano. Pensaba acabar con su obstruccionismo de inmediato. Tenía la misión de terminar con la antigua política de comunicación «a través de las paredes», y sin embargo Lizzie se las había arreglado para construir la muralla china entre ellos.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta. Lizzie estaba de pie delante de su mesa examinando papeles. Llevaba una blusa azul que la hacía muy atractiva, pero lo cierto era que siempre estaba atractiva. Incluso envuelta en una bata estaba de muerte.

Sin embargo no se iba a dejar llevar por su atractivo. No aquel día.

Esperó en el umbral, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. Esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre ellos dos. Él hubiera sabido que ella estaba cerca. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta abierta.

-Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar? Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Lizzie se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato. Ésa era Lizzie, sí, una mezcla poco corriente de vulnerabilidad y resistencia, y tenía que admitir que eso le gustaba. Pero no en esa ocasión. No conseguiría ni conquistarlo ni enfadarlo.

-Preferiría que no nos viéramos en persona. Creo que ayer lo dejé muy claro.

Fitzwilliam entró y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

-Sí pero -dijo indicándole el montón de papeles- la alternativa que me propones no funciona.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles con la barbilla.

-Una copia de todos los mensajes que nos hemos mandado. Los he impreso y son unos cuantos -se acercó a su mesa y los dejó sobre ella-. Has rechazado todas las sugerencias que te he estado haciendo. Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas, así que supongo que no te negarás a que tratemos de solucionarlo de otro modo.

-Está bien.

-¿Has dicho «está bien»?

-Lo has oído perfectamente.

Lizzie recogió los papeles y los tiró a la papelera. Luego juntó los que había estado examinando ella antes de que él llegara y le señaló una mesa junto a la ventana.

El se sentó despacio. ¿Qué pretendía? Esperaba cualquier cosa de ella menos cooperación.

-He llegado a esta conclusión -dijo Lizzie poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Todavía llevaba la venda-. Como jefe de producción sólo ves el producto desde el punto de vista del costo para el cliente y del beneficio para la empresa.

Fitzwilliam asintió y se relajó. Escuchar los puntos de vista de los demás era su especialidad. La dejaría hablar y al final ella estaría deseando escucharlo a él y llegar a un acuerdo.

-Sigue.

-Se supone que tenemos que elaborar una propuesta interesante para los Winston. Yo no estoy en ventas, pero creo que hace falta algo más que una buena oferta mercantil para conseguir un cliente leal -continuó moviendo las manos.

Fitzwilliam asintió de nuevo tratando de animarla a seguir. Entonces un débil rayo de luz invernal entró por la ventana dando de lleno en su pelo, que se encendió rojo como el fuego. Nunca había visto nada tan bello.

-Queremos que los Winston trabajen con nosotros este año, pero también los próximos -hizo una pausa y se tocó el pelo-. ¿Ocurre algo? No dejas de mirarme la cabeza.

-No -contestó deprisa-. Es encantador. Quiero decir... sólo estaba escuchando lo que me decías. Creo que en algunas cosas tienes razón, mucha razón.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Tenía que prestarle atención pero lo tenía hechizado con ese pelo radiante, esa nariz delicada y esa boca. Tenía unos labios maravillosos que no hacían sino pedir que los besaran.

-¿Y entonces tú qué opinas?

Parpadeó y elevó la mirada desde sus labios hasta sus ojos. Ella había estado hablando, pero él no había sido capaz de escucharla, sólo había podido contemplar sus labios

-¿Que qué opino?

-SI, ¿no crees que las estimaciones de los Winston son erróneas? -preguntó ofreciéndole unos papeles.

Miró los papeles. Eran idénticos a los que tenía en su oficina.

-¿Así que estás convencida de que se equivocan? -repitió para darse tiempo.

Lizzie se mordió el labio y luego mordió el vendaje. -Sí, creo que esas medidas que han calculado no son correctas. Es muy fino, demasiado fino.

-Mmm -murmuró él.

Incrementar el grosor del metal, significaría elevar los costes y eso no les gustaría a los Winston.

-Como te he dicho -continuó mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la venda- al principio ahorrarían dinero pero luego lo perderían por el incremento del porcentaje en el número de contenedores. Esas latas se van a abollar en cuanto las llenen en las fábricas, y van a perder más de las que van a conseguir llenar.

Fitzwilliam puso una mano sobre la de ella.

-Vas a terminar por quitarte la venda.

Ella lo miró casi atónita pero no intentó retirar la mano.

-No me daba cuenta. Son los nervios, supongo.

-¿Y por qué ibas a estar nerviosa? -preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Tú me pones nerviosa. Lo sabes muy bien.

Lizzie volvió a morderse el labio inferior así que fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca. Eran unos labios maravillosos, sentía enormes deseos de besarlos.

-No pretendo ponerte nerviosa -dijo suavemente acercando su silla a la de ella-. ¿Qué tal va tu dedo?

Examinó la venda. Estaba mejor puesta que la del día anterior, pero otra vez amenazaba con caerse.

-Bien -contestó elevando la vista para mirarlo y luego bajarla de nuevo con esas pestañas.

No había forma de resistirse a ella. Se inclinó acercándose y ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo una voz desde el umbral.

Lizzie se apartó de él y se puso colorada. Fitzwilliam se volvió para mirar hacia la puerta. Aquella joven de cabello rizado y castaño otra vez, la misma que les había interrumpido en una situación similar el día anterior. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Eres Cynthia, ¿verdad? -dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano-. Soy FitzwilliamDarcy.

-Sí, lo sé -contestó ella vacilando aún en el umbral-. Yo soy la secretaria de Elizabeth. No sabía que estaba usted aquí.

Cynthia estrechó su mano y miró a Lizzie como pidiendo disculpas sin soltar a Fitzwilliam.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo Fitzwilliam mirando significativamente su mano para que lo soltara.

-Ah, lo siento -lo soltó al fin-. Yo también. Siento interrumpir. Volveré más tarde.

-Está bien, Cynthia -la paró Lizzie poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los papeles de la mesa-. Estábamos discutiendo sobre la propuesta de los Winston.

-Por eso es por lo que vine. El señor Calvert ha dejado un mensaje. No quería molestarles, pero espera que la propuesta esté saliendo adelante, esas han sido sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo va a salir adelante? Te he dicho lo que opino pero tú aún no me has dicho nada.

-Tu razonamiento es muy convincente. Es un tema de control de calidad. Tenemos que recomendar que la lata sea más gruesa. Pero eso significa que habrá que desechar lo de los cuatro colores.

-Eso es imposible. El diseño requiere cuatro colores.

-También requiere una lata más fina -contestó Fitzwilliam encogiéndose de hombros-. Propongámosles dos colores, o mejor aún, un solo color a cambio de una lata más fuerte.

-No comprendes. El producto se identifica con un grafismo muy elaborado que sólo se puede producir en cuatro colores.

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero se pueden adaptar a un diseño diferente si ello les va a reportar un beneficio económico -contestó Fitzwilliam cruzando los brazos.

Lizzie puso las manos sobre las caderas y levantó la barbilla amenazadora. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo? Sólo unos segundos antes él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en besarla como un tonto, y sin embargo luego la contradecía.

-¿Me disculpáis? –dijo Cynthia metiéndose en medio-. Creo que Fitzwilliam tiene razón.

Lizzie le lanzó una mirada a Cynthia que le hizo dudar de su futuro en la empresa.

-Gracias, Cynthia, pero Fitzwilliam y yo tenemos que arreglar esto a solas.

-Sí, lo sé. Y ya veo que podéis hacerlo –contestó ella mirando al uno y al otro.

Tenía que ponérselo fácil a la pobre chica, pensó Fitzwilliam.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Fitzwilliam.

-El diseño en dos colores es el fuerte de Lizzie -explicó mientras señalaba una placa en la pared detrás de la mesa-. Ganó el premio ASCM en su primer año de trabajo aquí.

Fitzwilliam elevó una ceja y miró a Lizzie, pero ella no quiso mirarlo.

-Eso no me lo dijiste -dijo acercándose para observar la placa-. No sabía que eras tú la que había hecho ese diseño. Pensé que hacías sólo los que se presentaban a los clientes.

-Hago las dos cosas -admitió Lizzie.

-Entonces puedes hacer algo para los Winston -sugirió él.

-No para mañana por la mañana, no hay tiempo -protestó.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un diseño definitivo, sólo un boceto o dos. Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿no? Mientras tanto yo calcularé los costes y el tiempo de producción.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza y se puso los dedos sobre la sien.

-Está bien -dijo al fin-. Calcula los costes para un solo color también. Haré algo con transparencias para que se vea debajo la lata. Cynthia, te quedarás a trabajar hoy hasta más tarde.

-Bien -contestó ella entusiasmada.

-Yo también me quedaré -dijo Fitzwilliam.

-No será necesario. Tú harás todo lo relativo a costes y tiempos de producción.

El formato que me mandaste me parece bien. Basta con que me envíes los números. Cynthia los incorporará al informe -terminó cruzando la habitación hasta su mesa.

Aquello era una despedida, lisa y llanamente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo decirle al señor Calvert que el proyecto está en marcha? -preguntó Cynthia.

-Sí, hazlo -contestó Fitzwilliam a punto de salir del despacho.

Ya estaba. Había ganado. El proyecto estaba en marcha y ni siquiera necesitaba quedarse a trabajar hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía defraudado?

.

.

.

Lizzie agarró las carpetas y le mostró a Cynthia el camino hasta la sala de juntas vacía. Pronto iba a llegar el momento de la verdad. Sentía que su estómago se revolvía.

-Nunca había estado aquí -murmuró Cynthia.

Lizzie la miró. Si estaba nerviosa con la sala vacía, ¿cómo iba a apoyarla una vez que estuvieran los Winston, John Calvert y todos los ejecutivos? Ie dio la pila de carpetas.

-Yo arreglaré las sillas, tú distribuye las carpetas.

-Este proyecto es fantástico. Se diría que hemos tardado en hacerlo dos semanas en lugar de dos días. Fitzwilliam tiene una forma de trabajar verdaderamente diferente.

-No fue idea de Fitzwilliam que hiciéramos el proyecto en dos días. Fueron el señor y la señora Winston los que fijaron la cita para hoy. Son ellos los que tienen formas de trabajar radicalmente distintas.

-Cualquiera que se atreva a llamar a su empresa Mom and Popcorn y consiga beneficios desde luego tiene una forma de trabajar diferente, pero no lo habríamos conseguido sin Fitzwilliam.

-Nosotras también hemos hecho algo, Cynthia. Nosotras somos las que nos hemos quedado ayer hasta las diez.

-Creo que Fitzwilliam se habría quedado si tú le hubieras dejado. Ya sé que no estáis casados y todo eso pero, ¿por qué no podéis ni estar en la misma habitación?

Aquella era una pregunta a la que no tenía ganas de contestar, ni siquiera para sí misma.

-Hoy estaremos en la misma habitación. Y creo que el proyecto ha funcionado precisamente porque hemos evitado encontramos cara a cara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lizzie -dijo Fitzwilliam desde el umbral.

-Oh -se sobresaltó Cynthia-. No te oí llegar.

Lizzie se volvió para mirarlo. Por una décima de segundo su imagen fue exactamente igual a la de aquella mañana en la boda de Jane: un extraño de pelo oscuro y sonrisa encantadora. Cynthia se acercó a él.

-Estábamos preparando la sala. ¿Has visto la versión final que te dejamos ayer en la mesa de tu despacho?

-Sí, gracias, es fantástica -contestó mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano-. ¿Sabes qué? Me la he dejado encima de mi mesa. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscarla por favor? Lizzie y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de que lleguen los Winston.

-Toma otra copia -dijo Lizzie señalando las carpetas sobre la mesa.

Necesitaba que Cynthia estuviese presente. El día anterior se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar a solas con él.

-Sí, pero he escrito algunas anotaciones en la copia que me diste.

-Iré por ella, no pasa nada -dijo Cynthia apresurándose a salir.

-Gracias, Cynthia. Pareces cansada. ¿Hasta qué hora os quedasteis anoche?

-Hasta las nueve o así.

-Podríamos haber terminado antes si lo hubiéramos hecho juntos.

-Cynthia me ayudó. Pensé que era mejor que la gente no nos viera juntos.

-¿Mejor?

-Ya sabes, por los cotilleos.

Eso por no mencionar, pensó Lizzie, que había estado a punto de besarlo delante de Cynthia, poniéndose ella misma en una situación delicada.

-Quizá tengas razón. De todas maneras hemos trabajado muy bien juntos sin apenas vernos. Tengo que admitir que al principio cuando me encargaron este proyecto me sentí como un aprendiz de natación al que arrojaran a lo profundo de una piscina. Tú me has ayudado mucho.

-¿Como un pez en el agua? -sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Más bien como un pez entre tiburones.

-Nadie quiere que fracases. Todo el mundo reza para que triunfes.

-Para que triunfemos. Así será si sacamos esto adelante.

-Lo sé, pero queda ese «si» -contestó Lizzie sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los nervios otra vez?

-Sí, un poco -admitió.

-No dejes que eso lo estropee todo. Lo vas a hacer muy bien -sonrió.

Aquello hizo que su estómago se revolviera aún más. Entonces Cynthia entornó la puerta y miró adentro.

-¿Fitzwilliam? Hay una llamada urgente para ti.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, pero puedes contestar en el despacho de Lorraine, está más cerca.

-Gracias -contestó volviéndose luego hacia Lizzie-. No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser. Dile a John que volveré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y lo vio apresurarse a salir. No sabía qué podría ser tan importante como para retrasar la reunión. Oyó voces fuera. Pocos segundos después John Calvert entraba con los Winston. Cynthia los seguía.

-Aquí estamos -anunció John.

Harriet Winston se apresuró a estrechar la mano de Lizzie.

-Hola, soy Harriet -dijo sin esperar a que John las presentara-. Y éste es Arthur.

-Encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Lizzie.

Harriet tendría unos cincuenta años y era una mujer fuerte, con una cara redonda y una sonrisa afectuosa. Y según parecía no le interesaban las formalidades. Arthur Winston era sólo un poco más alto que su mujer y su sonrisa, si no tan amplia, sí era igual de afectuosa. Estaba nerviosa. En su interior seguía esperando a Fitzwilliam.

-Fitzwilliam estará aquí en unos minutos, ha recibido una llamada urgente -explicó.

-Espero que no sea nada serio -contestó Harriet. -Supongo que no -dijo Lizzie con una seguridad que no sentía.

En ese momento Fitzwilliam entró en la sala y se quedó parado en el umbral. La expresión de su rostro lo traicionaba. Fuera lo que fuera, era algo serio.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó acercándose. La miraba de un modo...-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurre algo a tu familia?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se puso más serio aún.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, por favor -él mantenía esa mirada. Era su familia, no la de él-. ¿Le ocurre algo a Louisa? Por favor, Fitzwilliam, dime que no es Louisa.

Él apenas susurró. Lizzie se acercó y Fitzwilliam abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

-Está en el hospital -dijo rozando casi sus labios-. Va a salir de allí, pero Warren te necesita. Le dije que te llevaría ahora mismo.

.

.

.

_Hola, lo siento mucho, ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde la última vez que actualicé. Pero, no tuve tiempo y no me gusta actualizar deprisa, porque siempre se van errores y ese tipo de cosas. Espero que el fic les siga emocionando y lo quiera seguir leyendo, ya salí de la U, así que no las voy a abandonar otra vez. A __**dark side of every one**__, __**EliMustang**__ y __**maitam **__gracias por sus mensajes. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios._

_Besos, hasta la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie siguió a Fitzwilliam y atravesó las puertas automáticas del vestíbulo principal del Reno Community Hospital. Vaciló y miró a su alrededor, pero Fitzwilliam se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de información. Fitzwilliam se ocuparía de buscar la unidad de cuidados coronarlos igual que se había ocupado de excusarse en la sala de juntas, de llevarla a casa a hacer la maleta y de reservar los vuelos para Reno. Se había encargado de todo mientras ella se sentía como al borde de una pesadilla.

-Es por aquí -dijo agarrándola del brazo y guiándola por el corredor.

Había carteles en las intersecciones de pasillos para indicar la dirección. No había estado en un hospital desde que murió su madre pero enseguida el lugar le resultó familiar. Las luces fluorescentes, los ruidos, el olor antiséptico, las flores mezcladas con el sufrimiento humano. Respiró profundamente. Sí, aquel era el olor del dolor. Lo recordaba. Por fin llegaron a la sala de espera de la unidad coronaria.

Fitzwilliam la obligó a parar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó inclinándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-Sí -contestó de un modo automático-. Estoy bien. –Él frunció el ceño incrédulo.

-Me encontraré mejor cuando sepa que Louisa se va a poner bien.

El asintió y tomó su mano.

-Menos mal que al final no cortaste el anillo.

-No tuve tiempo.

Lo cierto era además que al pensar en la reacción de Jane no pudo hacerlo.

-Será mejor que te quites el camuflaje antes de entrar -dijo tirando de la venda-. Yo no sé tú, pero yo tengo la sensación de que ya he vivido esto antes.

Ella lo miró a la cara y lo encontró mirando su boca, y antes de que pudiera parpadear él se inclinó y rozó sus labios dándole un beso fugaz.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para romper de una vez por todas esa sensación.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Es una maldición. Me pasaría la vida quitándote esa venda, pensando en que me gustaría besarte y siempre sin poder hacerlo porque tu secretaria o cualquier otra persona nos interrumpe en ese momento. Y mira -añadió señalando los pasillos- hoy ni siquiera en un hospital lleno de gente nos ha interrumpido nadie. He roto la maldición.

Fitzwilliam abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que ella pasara. Ella también había estado teniendo esa sensación, pero no estaba relacionada con el deseo de besarlo. Quizá también su maldición se rompiera gracias a ese beso. Entró en la sala de espera y encontró a Warren.

-¡Lizzie, Fitzwilliam! Gracias a Dios que habéis venido -dijo Warren levantándose para abrazarla.

La retuvo en sus brazos un buen rato, como si ella fuera una tabla salvavidas que pudiera impedirle que se ahogara. Cerró los ojos. Tenla que ser fuerte para Warren. Él lo había sido para ella en sus malos momentos. Warren se apartó un poco sin soltarla.

-No he podido localizar a Jane. Dejé un mensaje, pero eso es todo lo que he podido hacer.

-Jane está fuera de la ciudad. Lo siento, no tengo ningún teléfono donde localizarla.

Lizzie lo llevó a sentarse de nuevo y Fitzwilliam se sentó junto a ella.

-Quizá sea mejor. A veces Jane se pone muy nerviosa en este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia nueva sobre Louisa? -preguntó Fitzwilliam.

-Van a ponerle un marcapasos. El médico ha dicho que hay razones para pensar que se pondrá bien. Íbamos a irnos hoy a San Francisco pero vinimos a Reno porque ella no se sentía del todo bien, y en cuanto entramos por emergencias... -Warren se interrumpió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Sí, ya me lo ha contado Fitzwilliam. Tuvo un colapso y se quedó inconsciente. Tuvieron que reanimarla. Fue una suerte que vinierais aquí directamente.

-Tienes razón, por un lado ha sido una suerte. Yo no sabía que estaba tan mal, ella me lo ocultaba. Tendría que haberse puesto el marcapasos hace tiempo, pero no quería. No sé por qué.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, está sedada, pero sé que quiere verte. Le diré que estás aquí. Tenemos que comunicamos con el puesto de enfermeras por teléfono.

Warren se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Lizzie también se puso en pie. No estaba preparada para ver a Louisa.

-Espera. No quiero molestarla si está durmiendo.

-No te preocupes, ha preguntado mucho por ti. Le dije que entrarías a verla en cuanto llegases -contestó él descolgando el teléfono.

Fitzwilliam puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-No te preocupes por Warren. Lo llevaré a la cafetería y le haré comer algo. Yo me ocuparé de él, tú entra a ver a Louisa.

Miró a Warren. Se encaminaba ya a la entrada de la unidad y la llamaba para que se uniera a él. Era inevitable, tenía que entrar. Sin embargo sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Louisa quería verla y ella misma no deseaba otra cosa. Pero a su Louisa. No quería ver a una Louisa frágil y enferma enchufada a monitores. Fitzwilliam la abrazó y la sacudió ligeramente.

-Todo va a salir bien. Yo cuidaré de Warren. Ve a ver a Louisa y estate allí todo el tiempo que te permitan.

Lizzie lo miró. Se quedaría atónito si supiera el rechazo que sentía a entrar. Una enfermera la esperaba en el umbral sujetándole la puerta. Sus pies por fin se acercaron a ella y la siguieron dentro de la unidad.

-¿Es usted la hija de la señora Hurst?

Lizzie vaciló un momento. Si le decía que no quizá no la dejaran entrar.

-Soy Lizzie. ¿Qué tal está? -preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-En este momento su situación es estable. ¿Ha hablado usted con el médico?

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza. Pasaron por delante de unas cuantas zonas con camillas cerradas por cortinas. Mantuvo la vista al frente hasta que la enfermera le indicó una de esas zonas y abrió la cortina quedándose junto a la cama de Louisa. Lizzie se quedó a los pies de la cama. Louisa yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera su pecho se movía al respirar.

-¿Señora Hurst? -la despertó la enfermera-. Su hija está aquí.

Louisa abrió los ojos instantáneamente buscándola. Sonrió tan dulcemente que el corazón de Lizzie se encogió.

-Lizzie, querida, has venido.

-Claro que he venido. ¿Cómo no iba a venir?

-Sólo puede estar aquí diez minutos -avisó la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Lizzie se acercó a Louisa y le agarró la mano. La tenía helada.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó tocando su brazo para comprobarlo.

-Apenas sé lo que tengo -contestó Louisa-. Estoy tan sedada que me parece estar borracha. Si me quedo dormida despiértame, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras eran típicas de Louisa, pero su voz no era sino una versión debilitada de la original.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Se supone que tienes que descansar.

-Eso cuéntaselo a ellos. Cada vez que intento dormir viene alguien a tomar unas muestras de sangre o a pincharme.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres que le diga algo al médico?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo apretando su mano y sonriendo-. Soy yo la que debe disculparse. El pobre Warren está destrozado. Espero que me perdone.

-¿Qué tiene que perdonarte? No puedes evitar ponerte enferma, no es culpa tuya.

-Sí, lo es. Sabía que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Mi médico me avisó de que era peligroso no ponerme un marcapasos pero yo quería esperar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te daba miedo la operación?

-Sí -contestó después de una pausa,- supongo que tenía miedo, pero no por lo que tú crees. Tenía miedo por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, a veces hay complicaciones. Tenía miedo de qué sería de ti si... si muero.

Lizzie agarró su mano firmemente. A pesar de su fragilidad ella constituía toda su seguridad. Louisa había sido capaz de decir lo que ella no se atrevía ni a pensar. Pero no podía morir. No podía.

-Louisa, por favor...

-Está bien. Ya no tengo miedo, ahora tienes a Fitzwilliam.

-¿Fitzwilliam?

-Sí, es un compañero perfecto para ti. Sabía que algún día lo encontrarías. Me preocupaba que si me ocurría algo te cerraras en ti misma igual que hiciste cuando murió tu madre. Pero ahora sé que todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam apartó su cuenco de sopa y observó a Warren tratando de tragar. Bueno, había tiempo de sobra. La cafetería no estaba muy llena y podían seguir allí cuanto quisieran.

-Me temo que no puedo acabar la sopa -dijo Warren por fin apartando la cuchara-, aunque está muy buena. ¿Es sorprendente, no? Siempre había pensado que las comidas de los hospitales eran insufribles,

-¿Qué tal un café? -intentó animarlo Fitzwilliam.

-Mejor, sí -Fitzwilliam se levantó pero Warren le hizo una señal-. Deja, iré yo.

Había sido una buena idea llevarlo a la cafetería. Parecía más animado, agradecía la compañía y la oportunidad de hablar. Contaba una y otra vez el colapso que había sufrido Louisa. Y era mejor que se lo contara a él. Lizzie no hubiera podido soportar escuchar los detalles. Estaba inmersa como en una pesadilla desde el mismo momento en que se había enterado de lo que le sucedía a Louisa.

Miró su reloj. Era difícil creer que fueran sólo las dos de la tarde. Los Winston probablemente se habrían ido hacía tiempo, si es que al final había habido reunión. Quizá fuera buena idea llamar para preguntar qué había ocurrido. Era probable que los Winston hubieran decidido que el personal de la empresa no era de fiar. Incluso le convenía averiguar si aún podía considerarse como parte de la plantilla de la empresa.

-Se me olvidó preguntarte si tomas el café con leche y azúcar -dijo Warren volviendo a la mesa con dos cafés.

-Sin nada, gracias.

Warren se sentó y jugó con la taza. Luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Louisa y yo estamos muy contentos de que Lizzie y tú se hayan casado, creo que ya lo sabes.

Warren era verdaderamente una buena persona. Era un error continuar con aquella farsa. En ese momento lo peor ya había pasado, así que quizá no tuviera importancia decir la verdad. Sin embargo él no podía tomar la decisión por su cuenta, y seguramente Lizzie se negaría.

-Gracias, aprecio mucho tus palabras.

-Tú sabes que para nosotros Lizzie es como nuestra hija.

-Sí, sé lo unidos que están, y sé que ella los quiere de verdad.

-¿Te ha contado que quisimos adoptarla legalmente?

Fitzwilliam se enderezó sobre la silla. Había para llenar toda una enciclopedia con las cosas que Lizzie no le había contado durante el transcurso de su fingido matrimonio, pero aquél era un tema particularmente interesante.

-No, no me lo ha dicho.

-Ella se negó -suspiró-. Dijo que no quería depender de nosotros. Sólo tenía trece años.

-Muy propio de ella, desde luego.

-Durante el bachiller trabajaba los veranos. Supongo que ya sabes que se pagaba su escolaridad en Stanford. Lo que quiero decir es que no quería nada material de nosotros. Sólo vivía en casa, nada más. Louisa y yo decidimos sin embargo hacerlas a ella y a Jane nuestras herederas. Jane lo sabe y está de acuerdo. Todo se dividirá en partes iguales.

-¿Y Lizzie no lo sabe?

-No, pensamos que era mejor no decírselo. Pero después de este susto con Louisa he estado considerando que quizá, si tú se lo dijeras...

-¿Que se lo diga yo?

-A ti te hará caso, la harías aceptarlo.

Fitzwilliam dio un sorbo a su café. Al acceder a aquel falso matrimonio se había metido en arenas movedizas. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar?, se preguntó.

-Pero bueno, todo esto es hipotético. Es decir Louisa no está muy bien, pero tú sí.

-Tienes razón. El médico me ha dicho que viviré cien años, pero no sé para qué quiero vivir tanto sin ella. El caso es que Louisa tiene su propio dinero. A su muerte pasará a unos fondos a beneficio de Jane y Lizzie, y constituirán una buena suma anual. Sería un consuelo para nosotros saber que Lizzie no se opondrá a su testamento.

¿Qué podía contestar? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación?

-Tengo que ser sincero contigo Warren, yo no soy... -vaciló. Warren lo miraba expectante- Tengo muy poca influencia sobre Lizzie.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Es cierto, créeme.

-Pero la convenciste para que se casara contigo.

-Te diré un pequeño secreto -dijo acercándose a él-. Fue idea de ella.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Warren atónito. Fitzwilliam asintió creyendo haber encontrado el modo de salir de esa situación-. Entonces Louisa tenía razón después de todo.

-¿Qué?

-Louisa dice que eres un compañero perfecto para Lizzie, y que ella lo es para ti. Siempre ha pensado que cambiaría de idea sobre el matrimonio cuando encontrara al hombre adecuado. A mí me parecía que eso era sólo una idea romántica, pero era verdad.

-Yo no diría tanto -contestó Fitzwilliam.

-Pues yo sí -dijo con una energía inesperada-. Yo diría que el haberse enamorado de ti la ha transformado por completo. Incluso retiro mi petición. No hace falta ni que la convenzas, estoy seguro de que contigo verá el testamento de Louisa de otro modo.

Fitzwilliam se quedó mirando a Warren. ¿Cómo podía haber creído ni por un momento, se dijo, que iba a conseguir salvarse de esas arenas movedizas? Estaba embarrado hasta el cuello.

El día fue transcurriendo. Pasaron horas en la sala de espera. Llegaron otras familias a hacer breves visitas a otros enfermos y ellos continuaron allí, esperando. Warren hablaba a veces sobre Louisa, otras se interesaba por Lizzie.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam la obligó a comer. La observaba continuamente. Sus miradas se encontraban una y otra vez siempre que ella miraba en su dirección. La observaba incluso mientras le daba conversación a Warren para distraerle y animarlo. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? se preguntó Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam le llevó un sándwich y un café, y Warren insistió en que se lo tomara. Ella pidió un té en su lugar, pero sólo para librarse de él y respirar por unos momentos.

¿Por qué no se iba? Lo había enredado en sus problemas. Quizá incluso perdiera su empleo por su culpa. Había abandonado la reunión con los Winston sólo para acompañarla a ella.

Si él perdía el empleo sería por su culpa. Enteramente por su culpa. Al contarle que Louisa estaba en el hospital se había lanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo y él se había encargado de todo. La había sacado de allí y ella se había dejado llevar. Se había visto obligado a fingir de nuevo que era su marido.

La verdad era que no parecía que estuviera fingiendo. Le había preguntado a Warren si quería que reservara habitaciones en un hotel. Warren había asentido y sonreído, y Fitzwilliam lo había arreglado todo sin protestar. No hubiera podido convencer a Warren y a Louisa de que se habían divorciado. Louisa había dicho que él era su compañero perfecto, pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

Al caer la noche Fitzwilliam consiguió llevar al médico de Louisa a la sala de espera para hablar con ellos. Apenas escuchaba sus palabras pero consiguió retener lo esencial. Si todo transcurría tal y como él pensaba y no había complicaciones, Louisa se pondría bien. Fitzwilliam lo obligó a repetir sus palabras mientras la observaba para asegurarse de que ella lo oía.

Lo miró. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad a Louisa. Sin embargo aún no era demasiado tarde, aún había tiempo para confesar.

.

.

.

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Si habrá tiempo para confesar?... yo no estaría tan segura. Chicas, me alegra tanto que les haya gustado la historia. No quiero decepcionarlas así que estoy intentando actualizar día por medio, más o menos. Besos, hasta la próxima._


End file.
